Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity
by Toa Solaric
Summary: It been months since the Gallia incident, when the infamous Wizard and his Strike Witches comrades gone their seperated ways. When a mystery letter from decreased Ichirou Miyafuji caught Tai's attention as he and Strike Witches cross path to unrevealed the mystery, more riders, fighting phantoms, and save the world from destruction? Saa Showtime daa! Tai/Harem
1. Spell 1: Return of Wizard

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think. Welcome back. It's been a while and now here I am up with Season two of the series.**

**Thanks to everyone that read, followed, favorite and/or reviewed Season 1.**** Also I want to thank Fuji92 for proofreading this chapter.**

**Now then…**_**Saa Showtime daa!**_

* * *

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity!

Spell 1:The return of Wizard! Michiko's request! I wanna be your apprentice!

It's been months since Tai and the Strike Witches had gone their separate ways after the Neuroi Hive in Gallia was destroyed mostly thanks to Tai's effort although it was publicized that the Strike Witches were the ones that destroyed the Gallian Hive in order to protect Tai's existence as the only male magic user on the planet.

It was now Saturday and Koyomi watch over Tai's Familiars who are playing amongst themselves.

"Do you think Taichi is up yet?" Shigure asked as he was working on a stone.

"I doubt it; he used up a lot of mana after coming back from his recent trip." Koyomi said as she sat on a chair.

"Well, he does pass out every time he comes back." Shigure pointed out. Koyomi soon sees Garuda vanishing, dropping its ring.

"Garu-chan is also out of magic." Koyomi pointed out as the two Familiars circled around their fallen friend. The front door opened revealing an exhausted Tai.

"You're up late, Taichi." Shigure said while Tai just waved at him in response.

"You should sleep more." Koyomi pointed out.

"I'm fine, so don't worry about me too much Koyomi." Tai answered as he grabbed and placed on Garuda's ring. He placed his hand on his belt.

"_**Garuda, Please!**_"

Garuda was soon reassembled and the two other PlaMonsters were celebrating their friend's revival.

"Anyways, I should go out patrolling." Tai said but Shigure stopped him.

"But first, take a look at this." Shigure said as he approached Tai with a new Ring.

"A new one?"

"Yup, here you go." Shigure said as he handed Tai the ring.

"Any idea what it does?" Tai asked as he examined it.

"I don't know. All I can do is making those rings." Shigure explained.

"I know that, Wajima-ojisan." Tai said as he examined the ring further. It looked like a dragon sleeping. "I wonder if it means I can use this to make my enemies fall asleep." Tai wondered. "It would be pretty handy." Tai said before getting an idea. He placed the ring on. "Only one way to find out."

Everyone seemed surprised before Shigure took cover behind Koyomi.

"Oh boy!" Shigure said before Tai placed his hand on his belt.

"_**Sleep, Please!**_"

A small magical circle appeared and Tai tried to fire out of it but vanished as the others braced themselves. However, Tai fell on the floor sleeping with a smile.

"Donut…" Tai muttered.

Everyone loosened up.

"So the spell puts the user to sleep." Shigure realized.

"That's his punishment for trying to use us as test subjects." Koyomi said, frowned.

* * *

"_Phantoms, mysterious creatures exist long time have resurface to this world once again when the Neuroi came to invade Earth._" The announcement said.

(The Sabbath is occurring where Gates transformed into sinister creatures known as Phantoms and mystery leader known as Wiseman appear.)

"_The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turn__s__ despair into Hope for the future._" Announce said.

(Taichi Sohma who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place)

**Itsuka itsuka**

Tai is alone; sitting in a meadow in the middle of the night, his hair is softly moving his hair. But his face is hidden by his angle, since he is looking to the sky.

The full moon is illuminating the area.

And scattered around Tai… are all of his Rings.

**Yakusoku no Sora**

But Tai wasn't totally alone.

In a river only a few steps from him… is Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon, who is seeing his refection in the water.

In the top of a tree… there is Hurricane Dragon enjoying the night breeze.

Over a rock… is Land Dragon, who with just one hand crushes a small boulder.

And finally, sitting alongside Tai… is Flame Dragon.

**Kimi to nara mata toberu yo**

Tai takes his Digivice from his pocket, and immediately he looked younger… like the first time he visited the Digital World.

Flame Dragon looks at his belt, and then at his hands, and with determination he start walking away from his past self.

The others form of Wizard decided to do the same. Also the scattered rings disappeared.

Taichi has moved on in his life, he is now a Wizard.

But… his younger self and Agumon are saying goodbye with their hands and smile in their faces.

**Kuyashikute tsurakute nemurenai yoru**

The Sabbath is happening, the land is covering with purple creaks, and people fall in despair.

**Dare ni demo aru yo**

Wizard is walking alone, but quickly all of his forms are walking alongside him.

The White Wizard is watching from afar, and surprisingly Koyomi is with him.

The two of them look at each other in the eyes before they grasp each other's hand.

**Sonna toki wa yonde kaketsukeru kara**

The sky darkens, signaling the Neuroi attacking.

Yoshika is running to prepare herself for the fight.

Wizard meanwhile is fighting Ghouls as he knows he don't have to worry about Yoshika, since he trust her power.

Michiko meanwhile was watching the fight of Wizard, and was cheering for him behind a tree.

**Oto no hayasa de ne**

The Strike Witches are flying thought the Sky.

Wizard Hurricane Dragon appears and joins them.

**Sore ga sadame demo ne aragau yo**

Tai becomes Wizard Flame Dragon and start a fight with Phoenix.

But, in the refection of Phoenix in a mirror… there is a man crying, a man named Yuugo.

Tai becomes Wizard Land Dragon and Fights Medusa.

In the refection of Medusa… there is a woman crying.

Tai becomes Hurricane Dragon and fight Gremlin.

In the reflection of Gremlin… there is a man laughing.

**Kimi ga hora waratte ne kureru kara**

Wizard is riding is Machine Winger, and then he uses it to ride Dragon.

**Kanaetai yume tooi kedo**

Tai is walking alone in the city of Romania… but is unaware that certain girls are following him. Tai and Mayu walk past each other but when Tai turns around and his face turned to sorrow.

**Issho nara dekiru yo muteki no yuuki de**

A huge Neuroi begins his attack.

But the Strike Witches destroy it immediately.

**Kirakira hikaru sono namida**

The Strike Witches look with smile in their faces to Wizard, who changes back to Tai, who give them a proud look and smile.

**Egao no mahou de ne tsubasa ni kaetara**

In front of Wizard where various figures hidden by the shadows.

Unknown to him these were also Kamen Riders, who show him their Rings.

But one of them showed a switch instead.

**Kitto kitto habatakeru kara**

Koyomi banishes in the air.

Tai lets a huge scream, and Dragon's Wings appear in his back.

**Niji o koe sono saki made**

The scene ends with Tai and the girls walking together through a meadow.

They are smiling.

As his last act, Tai takes the Philosopher Stone from his pocket.

Behind him is the image of Koyomi, who is smiling at the persona Tai has become in the end.

Tai turns to his back, but there is no one here.

And the Strike Witches hug him.

* * *

(Town)

Yoshika and Michiko were taken a ride with Michiko's grandfather on their way home. Michiko thought back to her conversation with Yoshika.

(A few hour ago)

"_Wow! This is amazing! It's a shower of cherry blossoms!" Yoshika said happily._

"_Say, Yoshika-chan…" Michiko began, "Even after graduating, are you still sure about not continuing school?"_

"_Yeah… I'm going to take over the family business someday." Yoshika said, "I want to hurry and become a full-fledged doctor."_

_What Yoshika didn't notice is Michiko looking sadly._

"_I guess that means this is our last time walking home together…" Michiko said._

"_Hey Michiko!"_

(In present)

"Thank you, ojisan." Michiko said after her grandfather dropped them off near town.

They soon see a little kid tripped. Michiko approaches the kid.

"Are you alright?" Michiko asked before offering a hand. The kid took it.

"Yeah, thanks ma'am." The boy stated before joining his friend.

Yoshika and Michiko smiled.

"It looks like they're having fun…" Michiko observed, reminiscing.

"Michiko?" Yoshika asked.

Just then the same kid bumped into someone. Michiko came to help again.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." The kid answered and to see what he bumped into was the Hellhound Phantom.

This caused everyone to panicking and running away.

"Phantom!" Yoshika said, shocked.

"That is a Phantom?" Michiko asked.

They started running as well with the Phantom walking in their direction but Garuda was watching the whole thing.

As they were running, Michiko notices the kid tripping again and came back for him as the Phantom got closer.

"Don't worry I got you!" Michiko said while the Phantom approached them.

"I'll terrorize you into despair!" Hellhound Phantom said. But before the Hellhound Phantom could do anything, a motorcycle goes past them.

The motorcycle stopped and both girls recognized the driver.

"Tai-niichan." Yoshika said.

"Taichi-kun…" Michiko looks at Tai.

"We need to get back." Yoshika said before the three got up and ran. The little boy left while Yoshika and Michiko were watching.

"Sorry for the wait girls." Tai said before looking at the Phantom, "A Phantom shows up eh?"

"You're that Ring-bearer Wizard!" The Hellhound Phantom recognized.

Tai got his rings on and placed his right hand on his belt.

"_**Driver on! Please!**_"

His belt transformed into the Wizardriver. He tilted the sides of the Driver so the hand went to his left side. The hand then had a light in the center of it and a tune was playing.

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"Henshin." Tai said as he flipped the goggles of his Flame Style Ring down. He brought his hand to the one on the belt.

"_**Flame! Please! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii!**_"

As the chant was going a red magic circle appeared to his left. Tai places his left arm out as the circle approached him. It soon went through him from left to right as his human appearance changed into his other form that Yoshika had used to seen so many times, it was Kamen Rider Wizard.

Michiko was amazed by Tai's transformation right now.

_Is this his magic?_ Michiko thought.

He soon held up his left hand with the Flame Style ring on it.

"Saa…Showtime daa!" Wizard said.

The Hellhound Phantom charged with his sword and Wizard dodged it as the Phantom tried again only to receive a kick by Wizard. Wizard kicked him the second time, making him rolled down on the floor while Yoshika and Michiko were watching the fight from a safe distance.

The Hellhound Phantom got up and charged again with his sword pointed directly at the Wizard only for the Ring-bear Kamen Rider to jump over his sword. Wizard grabbed his arm and kicks him in the shin before sending another kick to the chest. The Phantom tried to stab him only for the Kamen Rider to jump away as he soon put another ring on his right hand.

He tilted the belt, making it go to his right before placing his hand on it.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

A small magic circle appeared next to him and Wizard placed his arm into it then pulled out to reveal his WizarSwordGun already in gun form.

Wizard pulled the trigger and the Phantom immediately moves to block the incoming projectile with his sword. But the Phantom couldn't keep up his defense because of the WizarSwordGun high rate of fire which overwhelmed the Phantom.

The Hellhound Phantom was on his knee before firing energy projectiles at Wizard but the magical Kamen Rider dodged it before jumping to a nearby roof where he gets his Hurricane Style Ring ready. He tilted his belt again before placing his hand on it.

"_**Hurricane! Please! Fuu! Fuu!Fuu! Fuu!Fuu! Fuu!**_"

A green magic circle appeared below him and Wizard jumped through it, coming out in his familiar green color of his Hurricane Style. Wizard transformed his gun into a sword and flew straight at the Phantom as he slashed it multiple times and making another pass to repeat his relentless attack at the Phantom.

Wizard was on the floor now and the Phantom got up with a growl at the Kamen Rider. The two immediately charged at each other before Wizard jumped over him and slashed him a few times and immediately pulled out the Big Ring. He tilted his belt again and placed his hand on it.

"_**Big, Please!**_"

A green magic circle appeared in front of Wizard and he placed his arm through it. When he did, it came out about five times of its original size. He turned his giant hand into a fist and punched the Phantom until it crashed into a wall.

"Sugoi…" Michiko said.

Wizard's arm turned back to normal before the Phantom got up and spewed flames which forced Wizard to shield himself and when the flames faded, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" Wizard looked around, "He tricked me." Wizard said before reverting back to Tai as he thought about who actually the targeted Gate because he saw Michiko and the boy together.

_It could be the kid… but it won't make sense since Michiko got attack before. I mean she can't use magic like Yoshika… I need to figure out who is the target…_ Tai thought before making a whistle. Garuda flew in front of him.

"Remember the kid that Michiko and Yoshika with?" Garuda nodded in response. "Follow and keep a close eye on him." Tai instructed before Garuda flew away. He then soon turn and look at the girls.

"Tai-niichan, who is the Gate?" Yoshika asked.

"I'm not sure I suspected it was that boy. But I'm going to check more on this matter." Tai explained.

"Taichi-kun…" a voice called out as Tai was about to leave, forcing him to turn and see that it was Michiko who rushed over to him.

Michiko did something that freaked him and Yoshika out a little as she took Tai by the wrists, placing Tai's hands together as if she was ready to ask him something.

"Taichi-kun…" Michiko said with an excited tone. "Please let me be your apprentice!"

"Hah?" Tai blinked for a moment before he finally registered what he's heard and finally said, "Apprentice?!"

"Michiko…?" Yoshika was quite surprised.

"I want to be a mage too!" Michiko said.

Tai cracked a smile with an understanding tone along with a laugh shortly after.

"I can understand how you'd want to be as cool as me…" Tai started as he placed Michiko's arm back to her sides. "…but magic isn't something that can be taught easily that's all I can say. See you two around."

Tai walked off, continuing his task to find the Phantom, leaving a slightly confused Michiko before she realized something.

"Hey, wait!" Michiko called out.

"Michiko-chan!" Yoshika shout.

* * *

For the first time in his new life as a Kamen Rider, he never expected for someone to follow him but until now, he was followed by Michiko who still trying to persuade him to take her as his apprentice and he couldn't stand her incessant pleading.

For awhile, Tai thought he managed to shake off from Michiko, allowing him to a deep breath for some time and decided to proceed with his search for the Phantom until he sensed the persistent friend of Yoshika are onto him again.

"How long are you going to follow me?" Tai asked turned around to see Michiko trailing him.

"I'll follow you anywhere… until I can become like you and Yoshika-chan." Michiko replies with a determination in her eyes which at the same time impresses him but also annoys him to no end.

Everywhere Tai turns and run Michiko always appears as she saying the same word very frequently much to his pent up annoyance.

"Shisho!"

It was soon up to the point that Tai was unable to enjoy his walk and began to run away with Michiko began chasing him. Thankfully, Tai managed to conceal himself by hiding behind some wall, evading the young girl as she ran past the walls without even noticed the Ring-bearer Magician hiding behind it. Tai used this opportunity to escape further away from Michiko.

"Shisho!"

Tai soon reaches the Miyafuji Clinic and the owner Sayaka, Yoshika's mother notices Tai.

"Oh if it isn't Taichi, welcome. If you are looking for Yoshika, she hasn't returned yet." She greeted.

However, Tai just hushed her in response.

"I'm being chased. Hide me," Tai whispered as he hide behind a stack of laundry in which Sayaka are currently in the process of drying it, this surprises the mother of Yoshika as she noticed Michiko run by calling out for Shisho.

"Did something happen?" Sayaka asked.

Tai took a deep breath of relief before coming out slowly and cautiously looked if Michiko is still in the area before turning to Sayaka.

"It's a very long story." Tai smiled before looking to his left only to see Michiko staring down at him.

"Eh?!" Tai gawked, hoping he was seeing things until Michiko clung to his arm.

"Caught you, Shisho!" Michiko shouts as Tai struggling to get Michiko off him as she continued saying, "Let me be your apprentice!"

Yoshika managed find Michiko but she and her mother could only watch the awkward scene unfold in front of them.

"Michiko-chan… what are you doing?" Yoshika asked.

"Michiko! Let go off my arm!"

"Please teach me magic!"

"Stop it!"

"Please! At least talk with me!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"FINE! I'll talk with you!" Tai finally conceded.

* * *

Back at the Antique shop…

The door opened and Koyomi looked to see that it was Hijikata Keisuke.

"Hello!"

"Welcome!" Shigure greeted.

"You are from the Military…the one that accompany Mio-san right?" Koyomi said as she remember seen him through Tai's familiar in which this man always accompany the Fusoian Witch she knew, Mio Sakamoto.

"Yeah… I am. I'm here to see Taichi Sohma, is he here?" Hijikata asked.

"Taichi isn't here I'm afraid, he's been out since this morning." Shigure said.

"I see…"Hijikata said.

"Why are you looking for Taichi? Are you here to recruit him?" Koyomi asked.

"No…I am not." Hijikata shook his head. He already heard about this incident before he and Mio learned of Tai's magic status.

"You seem to be troubled by something, young man. Something's bothering you?" Shigure said as he noticed the troubling looks in the soldier's eyes.

"It's nothing…" Hijikata said, "I knew he is currently fighting those Phantoms like Major Sakamoto told me… It's quite an honor for him being the only male magic user that can use magic."

"Don't say that around Taichi." Koyomi frowned as her comment gained Hijikata's attention with a curious look.

* * *

(Miyafuji Garden)

After agreeing to hear what Michiko wanted to said to Tai about why she wanted to be his apprentice, the three of them sat together as they enjoy the view of the Miyafuji Garden while at the same time, talking about Michiko's reason on why she wanted to become a magic user.

"So you want to become a magic user is it?" Tai asks.

"Yes! I want to be a mage like you and Yoshika-chan!" Michiko answered.

"Why would you want to?" Yoshika asked in a confused tone.

"Because I worried about you and Taichi-kun…" Michiko said but Tai could only frown at her.

"I'm sorry but I can't teach you." Yoshika and Michiko were confused as Tai closes his eyes and shook his head.

"Huh?" both girls said in confusion as they saw Tai stood up.

"Trust me, dream should stay a dream." Tai said in cold voice before leaving without looking at Michiko, this caused Michiko looked sad.

"Where are you going?" Yoshika asked which Tai ignores her question.

* * *

Tai stopped at a pond and looked at the water while thinking about Michiko who is pleading to become his apprentice and it reminded him of Mayu who left during the day when his teacher, the White Wizard took her under his wings.

He then look at his Flame Style Ring now…

* * *

(Antique Shop)

"I lost my memory… and Taichi became a mage. He didn't want anyone else to become victims of the Phantoms… so Taichi risked his life to fight. That's why you cannot say that there is a blessing of being a mage like it's nothing!" Koyomi finished.

Hijikata is conflicted. Before the revelation by Koyomi, he once thought that being a magic user is similar to the life of a Witch like his Major Sakamoto but after Koyomi's revelation of hers and Tai's struggles, he began to think differently and developed more respect to Tai right now.

"I'm sorry… to trouble you." Hijikata said in an apologetic tone.

* * *

(With Michiko and Yoshika)

Yoshika was walking with Michiko after Tai left her family clinic, both seems confused and disappointed at the same time about what happened with Tai and his current attitude towards Michiko.

"Michiko… I-" Yoshika tried to break the silence which becoming unbearable to the young Witch.

"You don't have to say it." Michiko answered as she remembers the first time Yoshika introduced Tai to her after they become friends and Michiko soon develop a small crush on Tai.

"Michiko, could you tell me what's wrong? Why there is no one even try to answer my question!?" Yoshika sighed as her question is ignored again, this time by Michiko.

As they continued walking down the road and they see children playing together nearby. Michiko can't help but smiled at the place while Yoshika is confused at what Michiko is doing for now.

"Michiko…"

"Do you remember this place Yoshika-chan?" Michiko asked quietly.

Yoshika look at the place as a suddenly realization come to her now.

"This…"

Just then, large numbers Ghouls decided to break the peace as they started to appear and began attacking anyone on sight.

"Ghouls! Run!" The two soon started to run when some of the Ghouls noticed them and began to follow the girls.

* * *

Hijikata left the Antique Shop as he thinking about what to do on his own current situation with Mio until he spotted Tai watching at the pond in front of him.

_What should I do? I'm not sure if he can help Major Sakamoto… _Hijikata thought. As he think back to what he did before…

(**Flashback**)

_At a beach, Hijikata points his gun at Major Mio Sakamoto right now as he was ordered too despite the fact that Mio's current magic is too weak because of her age which is now reaching twenty, an age where the Witches magic became weakened. He hesitated a bit when Mio ordered him to shoot her, but he knew he cannot deny his superior's order and he began to close his eyes tightly as he pulled the trigger._

_Hijikata opened his eyes to see Mio still standing in front of him. He was relieved at first but then his relief turned to a horrified look as he saw a crack in Mio's shield and also saw a stream of blood appeared near her face._

"_No…! Major Sakamoto! Are you alright!?" Hijikata screamed after he saw what he had done._

(**Flashback end**)

Tai sighed as he pulled out his Flame Style Ring and staring at it with a nostalgic look, unaware of a certain Fusoian soldier that observing him.

"Sohma…" Hijikata whispered quietly.

Tai placed his ring in his pocket and was walking away from the place until he heard people screaming in which Hijikata too heard as well.

Tai, without a second thought, quickly ran towards the sound of the screams, Hijikata wasn't sure why but he decides to follow the Ring-bearer Magician.

As the Kamen Rider and the Fusoian soldier are on their way, the Ghouls finally catch up with the two girls and started to surround Michiko and Yoshika. One of them try to attack Yoshika but she puts a shield and other trying to pierce her shield as they seems more interested in Michiko than anyone else.

Unfortunately, Yoshika's shield began to flicker after the Ghouls endlessly bash their way through Yoshika's shield in which Yoshika despite her large magic reserve began to feel exhausted just by trying to maintain her shield for a long time and she collapsed.

"Y-Yoshika-chan!" Michiko said as the Ghouls knocked Yoshika away and corners Michiko but just as the Ghouls were about to drag her, they were shot by silver bullets, causing some of the Ghouls turned to see Tai with his WizarSwordGun aiming at them.

"So Michiko is…a Gate" Tai muttered before placing his right hand on his belt.

"_**Driver On, Please!**_"

He got his Flame Style Ring ready with the goggles down and got his Driver ready as well.

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"Henshin." Tai said. He brought his hand to the one on the belt.

"_**Flame, Please! Hii! Hii!Hii! Hii!Hii!**_"

The red circle appeared in front of Tai and he ran through it and comes out as Wizard. He then charged immediately at the group and jumped as he landed in the middle of the Ghouls and started fighting. He dodges a spear strike from a Ghoul and immediately returned the favor by sweep kicking on that unfortunate Ghoul before kicking another and disarmed the Ghoul of his spear and stabbed him with it. Wizard thought Michiko would escape by now when he soon sees Michiko frozen with fear.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Get out of here, now!" Wizard shouts and saw Yoshika got up after she recovers from the Ghoul's attack and Wizard shout at her "Help her!" Yoshika nodded but it's too late as she sees a Ghoul is about to stab her.

Before the Ghoul did, Hijikata came in and grabbed Michiko down with him, dodging the lethal strike.

"Are you alright?" Hijikata asked as Michiko was surprised to see that someone had saved her.

"Hijikata-san?!" Yoshika said after recognized the young Fusoian Soldier.

"It's has been a while Miyafuji." Hijikata smiled before he pushed Michiko to be grabbed by Yoshika and shouted, "Get out of here quick!"

"Hai!" Yoshika helped Michiko as the two began to run away, Hijikata then turned to face the Ghouls with his gun in his hand and begun firing at the Ghouls to forced them back. Wizard appeared and kicked a Ghoul to the side in which after that, he looks at Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san, what are you doing here?" Wizard asked.

"Sakamoto-san told me to look out for you…" Hijikata started but then he hesitated before continuing his word, "… But I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Wizard asked.

"It's about Sakamoto." Hijikata said with a serious look on his face.

Wizard looked back at him, slightly surprised.

_Did something happen between them?_

The Ghouls recovered then launched fireballs at them in which Wizard grabbed his side robe and placed it in front of Hijikata as a shield from the incoming strike which hit the robe but do no damage. He placed his side robe back before looking at Hijikata.

"We will talk about this…" Wizard answered before charging as He dodged spears, kicked, and punched all the Ghouls in his sight. He was soon arrived in the middle of the Ghouls and began to gather energy as he glows. His leg was soon imbued with flames and he kicked nearly every Ghoul with it.

The Hellhound Phantom, who was nearby looks satisfied for some reason, left in the direction that Michiko and Yoshika went after the Ghouls around Wizard exploded; he let out a breather before walking to where Hijikata was.

"After making sure others are okay." Wizard proposed earning a nod from Hijikata.

* * *

The girls soon stopped at a quiet playground as they needed to catch their breaths.

"Yoshika-chan, are you okay?" Michiko asked and Yoshika nodded as a response.

But the relief soon disrupted as a fireball hits them and the playground. The Hellhound Phantom laughs evilly as he approaches the downed girls and notices Michiko's shocked face when she saw the playground in ruin.

"No…"

"I see…" The Hellhound Phantom said and laughs as he sets the playground on fire, his action just intensified Michiko's despair and soon she suddenly felt some slight pain in her chest before dropping on her knees to Yoshika's shock and terror as purple cracks started forming on her body.

"Michiko is a Gate…" Yoshika said while looking at Michiko with disbelief.

"Oh? You even didn't realize she is a Gate? Hah! How amusing…" Hellhound Phantom giggled darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Yoshika asked.

"It's too obvious. I've seen people like her before…people who don't want their friends to leave them and that…is her despair." Hellhound Phantom told the now shocked Witch.

"Now, sink into despair! And give birth to a new Phantom!" Hellhound Phantom laugh as cracks began to spread more on Michiko's body.

As Wizard and Hijikata arrived, the Fusoian give a shocked and terrified look at the scene unfolding before him.

_I-Is this what falling into despair looks like?_ Hijikata thought.

"Ah Wizard! You just arrived in time to see her in despair. Give it up now since it's too late for you to save her!" the Hellhound Phantom said as he let out a loud laugh.

"Sorry, but I don't quit." Wizard said as he charged at the Phantom. The Hellhound Phantom noticed this and charged at him with his sword while Yoshika checked on Michiko.

The Phantom was slashing his sword while Wizard was dodging and countering any attack by the Phantom, but Wizard managed to find an opening and kicked the Phantom hard before Wizard performed another flying sidekick to the face. The Hellhound Phantom fell onto the floor and Wizard got his Connect Ring on and used it.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Wizard summoned his gun and fired at the Phantom with multiple sparks were flying off the Phantom's chest, causing him to roll on the ground.

Wizard looks at the despairing Michiko.

"Michiko!" But before he could run to her, a hand emerged from his shade and grabbed him which Wizard looked to see that it was the Hellhound Phantom.

The Hellhound Phantom laughed as he got up and slashed Wizard in the chest and continued to give multiple slashes at Wizard and hide back into the shadows before Wizard had another chance to attack.

Wizard looked around as he heard the Phantom laughing and he's popping in and out of any place that had shadows with Wizard tried shooting him in vain.

"Damn it." Wizard curses before the Phantom slashed at him again and managed to cast fire but Wizard rolled out of the way and fired his WizarSwordGun but again but he missed. "He's not letting me get near Michiko." Wizard then remembers something.

(**Flashback**)

"_So you work here?" Tai asked._

"_Yeah… but it's not much since I give up on being in the Military long time ago… But I do have to make a living other than making rings which reminds me…" Shigure soon pulled out a ring from his drawer and passed it to Tai._

"_What kind of ring is it?" Tai wondered._

"_I don't quite know but… I think it'll light your way forward."_

(**Flashback end**)

Wizard got the ring out. It had a dragon's head but its eyes were crossed out for some reason.

"I guess I'll trust pops on it and thanked him later on." Wizard said as he placed it on and tilted his belt two times before placing his right hand on it.

"_**Light, Please!**_"

A very bright light came from Wizard which exposed and temporarily blinds the Hellhound Phantom.

"Impossible!"

"A spell that lights the way." Wizard observed before transforming his gun into a sword and the two charged until their sword crosses.

Wizard jumped out of the way of the Phantom's sword before giving him a flying kick and jumped again to slash him again before kicking him into a picnic table. Wizard decides to change his Flame ring to his Water Ring.

"_**Water, Please! Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!**_"

As that chant was going, a blue magic circle appeared above Wizard and went through him, changing him from Wizard Flame Style to Wizard Water Style.

Wizard got his Defend Ring and tilted his belt to the right.

The Phantom got up and attempted to throw a fireball but Wizard placed his hand on the belt.

"_**Defend, Please!**_"

When the Phantom's fireball headed straight at him, a blue magic circle appeared and made a wall of water, extinguishing the incoming fireball and Wizard soon sent it towards him, drenching him.

The Phantom got up angrily and charged at the Wizard with his sword but Wizard transformed his WizarSwordGun back into a sword mode and the two were at it again but Wizard gain the upper hand and slashed him a few times before managed to stab Hellhound.

The Phantom shrieked in pain and flew back as Wizard opened the author reader on his sword.

"The finale…" Wizard muttered as the author reader on his WizarSwordGun began chanting.

"_**Come and slash! Shake Hands!**_"

Wizard placed his left hand where the Water Style Ring is put in and began to 'shake' his hands with the author reader of his WizarSwordGun.

"_**Water Slash Strike! Sui! Sui! Sui!**_"

The WizarSwordGun was soon imbued with water and the Kamen Rider then sent a powerful energy slash at the Phantom which received a huge wound before dropping onto the floor as a blue circle magic appeared for a brief moment before the Hellhound Phantom exploded, ending his life. Wizard then went back into his Flame Style.

"_**Flame!**_"

"Michiko!" Wizard looked at Michiko.

"Is this was a birth of Phantom looks like?" Hijikata asked and Wizard nodded.

"But…I promised myself that I wouldn't let another tragedy like that before to ever happen again." Wizard clenched his fists as Michiko soon looks up at Wizard.

"Taichi-kun… I want to become a mage because… I-I don't want to be left behind… I want to be with you and Yoshika-chan forever." Michiko said before she gives a weak smile, "I can't even become a witch like Yoshika-chan."

Suddenly Yoshika remember her conversation with Michiko earlier then at the Phantom's words which she realized her mistake and feeling guilty because of it.

"Michiko! I-It's my fault! I was the one who didn't realized I was hurting our friendship!" Yoshika said with a worried face over Michiko's now critical condition.

"Even if you can't do magic… you still are our friend." Wizard said with a comforting voice to Michiko.

"Taichi-kun…"

"I promise you. I'll bring the hope you need." Wizard said as got an Engage Ring ready. Michiko barely raised her arm but Wizard caught it and gently placed it on her finger and he tilted his belt to right and placed his hand on his belt.

"_**Engage, Please!**_"

Michiko soon passed out with her ring making a magic circle above it which Wizard then levitated and went inside the circle to begin his journey into Michiko's underworld.

* * *

(Michiko's Underworld)

Wizard landed on his feet and recognized the memory. It was when he first introduced to Michiko by Yoshika.

"I see…now that explains why…" Wizard muttered when purple cracks started to appear and the Fairy Phantom burst forth from it. It looks at the Wizard and began to summon a bow which she then used to attack the Kamen Rider which he saw this and starts running for his life.

"This isn't funny!" Wizard shouted as he got his Dragorise Ring ready.

"_**Dragorise, Please!**_"

Wizardragon was summoned before chasing after the Fairy Phantom now when it flee at the sight of Wizardragon with Wizard got onto his Machine Winger and drove down the street.

Wizardragon shoot a volley of fireball at the Fairy Phantom but the Fairy Phantom flown higher to avoid his attack.

"Ikuze, Dragon!" Wizard shouts as the bike jumps into the air and immediately linked up with Wizardragon.

The two flew and dodged the Fairy's attacks before Wizardragon slam the Phantom with his tail which causes the Phantom began a dizzying trip to the ground and couldn't regain its balance.

Wizard got out his Kick Strike Ring. He tilted his belt two times while hearing the tune.

"Finale…" Wizard muttered.

Wizard placed his hand on the Driver.

"_**Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!**_"

Wizardragon then transforms into a giant boot with Machine Winger becoming a link on the Dragon's back which Wizard placed his foot onto it before charging at the Phantom with a flying side kick and the Phantom exploded after being hit by Wizard's attack. Wizard jumped off the Wizardragon and walked away.

"Well…that's done…" Wizard sighed before he leaves Michiko's Underworld.

* * *

"Heh it looks like Hellhound has bites the dust already." Phoenix clearly annoyed to hear another Phantom destroyed by the Ring-bearer Magician.

"But he distract him long enough to locating our next target," Medusa looks at the Phoenix with a grin on her face.

"Do you call Medusa-sama?" A voice asked as it caught the attention of the two Phantoms.

"Right on time…" Medusa smiled, "I find your target's whereabouts… she happens to be using the forbidden move to continue her fight in the sky."

Medusa gives the Phantom the picture of Mio Sakamoto.

"I see…" The Phantom said. "Then I shall break the things that are precious to her and make sure she will fall into despair…consider it done Medusa-sama…"

And Medusa couldn't help but grinning at the prospect of that Witch to fall into despair.

* * *

(Antique Shop)

"Wait Michiko, you're going to do what again?" Yoshika confused after hearing Michiko's decision as soon as she recovered from despair thanks to Tai.

"Taichi-kun helps bring me hope so I decided that I want to be his assistant beside Koyomi-chan." Michiko repeated what she said to Yoshika, "I don't have any magic, but I want to help him whatever I can!"

Now this is something that even the Ring-bearer Magician wasn't expecting.

"Is that alright?" Michiko asked to Tai.

"Whatever you wish Michiko." Tai sighed before turning to Hijikata. "Hijikata-san, you said you wanted to tell me something regarding Mio-san, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Hijikata said.

"What's going on with Sakamoto-san?" Yoshika asks curiously when she heard about what happened to Mio.

"I—"

***CRASH***

Everyone was startled by the sound of the sudden crash in front of their Antique Shop with Shigure immediately ducked under his table soon after the crash.

"What was that?" Yoshika looked at the direction of the sound where the crash happened.

"It sounds like coming from the garden." Tai said as he and the rest heading out of the shop.

They soon come to the garden when they saw something that surprised them.

"That's…a Striker unit!" Hijikata said.

"Ouch!" the Witch who have crashed yelp in pain as she stood up, the rest could see the Witch has black hair and wore glasses as well as wearing the familiar Fusoian Imperial Army Uniform.

"…A Witch?!" Yoshika gawked.

"Umm…greetings, I'm Suwa Amaki of the 47th Army Aviation Company!" The Witch saluted after getting up and cleans herself off.

"Hello." Yoshika answered her greetings.

"Why did you suddenly crashed into our garden?" Koyomi asked but it seems that Amaki ignored her question as she saw the Witch began looking for someone.

"Umm, is there anyone name Yoshika Miyafuji here?" Amaki asked after she looks like she failed to look for someone among the group.

"Yes, that's me…" Yoshika nervously answered her question.

"That's a relief!" Amaki said before pulling out a letter from her bag and continued, "You have a letter from Dr. Miyafuji!"

"Huh?!" Was the collective thoughts of all those who are staring at the Fusoian Witch…including Tai himself.

It takes awhile for Tai to open the letter after Yoshika give it to him and what they are looking at are some sort of a blueprint with schematics and technical specifications written on it.

"What is it?" Yoshika asked.

"It a blueprint of something..." Tai replied.

"But I thought your father passed away, Miyafuji." Hijikata told Yoshika as Tai hand him the blueprint right now as Hijikata trying to figure out what it means.

"Umm…Amaki-san, who gives this to you?" Yoshika asked. She hoped it was actually her father that gives the blueprint to Amaki.

"I was only given orders to deliver the letter from my Commander; I don't know any the details other than my order to deliver it straight to you." Amaki explained.

"Wait! Are there anymore letters from Dr. Miyafuji to Yoshika?" Tai asked, looking cautiously at the witch before them.

"I don't know… I'm sorry." Amaki said as she bowed apologetically.

"Hijikata-san, do you know where Sakamoto-san is?" Yoshika asked.

"I can't tell you…but we're still in contact daily." Hijikata answered but Tai can tell there is something wrong troubling Hijikata right now.

"Hijikata-san, can I talk with you in private?" Tai asked with Hijikata agreed as he follows Tai back into the store right now while others still talked with Amaki.

* * *

Tai took Hijikata into an empty guest room and they stare at each other, it was a moment full of tension especially for Hijikata.

"Tell me what is going on?" Tai demanded to know what just happened between Hijikata and Mio.

"I… I don't know what to do." Hijikata said with a worried expression on his face.

"Do what?" Tai confused as to what Hijikata was talking about.

"I-I…almost shoot Sakamoto-san as she orders me too." Hijikata finally let it out and Tai was discerning about what Hijikata has said to him and then he finally get it albeit with a shocked expression on Tai's face as he looks at the soldier with disbelief.

"You and Mio did what?!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity**

**Tai listen to Hijikata's guilt ridden problem and promised to do something about it. With a dangerous Phantom began targeting Mio, Tai would not only try to defeat the Phantom but he also had to find a way for Mio to not lost her magic or she will fall into despair. He has to find the solution before Mio decide to do something extremely stupid or else! The only thing Tai can think is seeking his mentor for advice on the problem…**

**Spell 2: The sad truth of the witch! Wizard and Swordswoman's confront! Mio, what are you fighting for?!**

**AN: What do you think of the first chapter? If you assume that I made Hijikata a bit OCC, then don't since we never see any significant character development regarding him in Season two and for this fic, I'm going to make him come to seek Tai for answers to help with his guilt ridden problem which involved his action of nearly causing Mio to be killed by shooting at her. **

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Spell 2: Wizard and Swordswoman

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

**Now then…**_**Saa Showtime daa!**_

* * *

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity

Spell 2: The sad truth of witch! The Wizard and Swordswoman's confront! Mio, what are you fighting for?!

Tai took Hijikata into an empty guest room and they stare at each other, one can literally feel the tension around them with Hijikata feel uncomfortably nervous.

"Hijikata-san…please tells me what happened?" Tai asks; demand to know what just happened between Hijikata and Mio.

"I…I don't know what to do. It's all too sudden when Mio asks me to do it." Hijikata said as he face clearly shown a very worried look.

"Do what?" Tai confused as to what Hijikata was talking about.

"I-I…almost shoot Sakamoto-san as she orders me to." Hijikata finally let it out and Tai was discerning about what Hijikata has said to him and then he finally get it albeit with a shocked expression on Tai's face as he looks at the soldier with disbelief.

"You and Mio did what?!" Tai said.

* * *

"_Phantoms, mysterious creatures exist long time have resurface to this world once again when the Neuroi came to invade Earth._" The announcement said.

(The Sabbath is occurring where Gates transformed into sinister creatures known as Phantoms and mystery leader known as Wiseman appear.)

"_The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future._" Announce said.

(Taichi Sohma who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place)

**Itsuka itsuka**

Tai is alone; sitting in a meadow in the middle of the night, his hair is softly moving his hair. But his face is hidden by his angle, since he is looking to the sky.

The full moon is illuminating the area.

And scattered around Tai… are all of his Rings.

**Yakusoku no Sora**

But Tai wasn't totally alone.

In a river only a few steps from him… is Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon, who is seeing his refection in the water.

In the top of a tree… there is Hurricane Dragon enjoying the night breeze.

Over a rock… is Land Dragon, who with just one hand crushes a small boulder.

And finally, sitting alongside Tai… is Flame Dragon.

**Kimi to nara mata toberu yo**

Tai takes his Digivice from his pocket, and immediately he looked younger… like the first time he visited the Digital World.

Flame Dragon looks at his belt, and then at his hands, and with determination he start walking away from his past self.

The others form of Wizard decided to do the same. Also the scattered rings disappeared.

Taichi has moved on in his life, he is now a Wizard.

But… his younger self and Agumon are saying goodbye with their hands and smile in their faces.

**Kuyashikute tsurakute nemurenai yoru**

The Sabbath is happening, the land is covering with purple creaks, and people fall in despair.

**Dare ni demo aru yo**

Wizard is walking alone, but quickly all of his forms are walking alongside him.

The White Wizard is watching from afar, and surprisingly Koyomi is with him.

The two of them look at each other in the eyes before they grasp each other's hand.

**Sonna toki wa yonde kaketsukeru kara**

The sky darkens, signaling the Neuroi attacking.

Yoshika is running to prepare herself for the fight.

Wizard meanwhile is fighting Ghouls as he knows he don't have to worry about Yoshika, since he trust her power.

Michiko meanwhile was watching the fight of Wizard, and was cheering for him behind a tree.

**Oto no hayasa de ne**

The Strike Witches are flying thought the Sky.

Wizard Hurricane Dragon appears and joins them.

**Sore ga sadame demo ne aragau yo**

Tai becomes Wizard Flame Dragon and start a fight with Phoenix.

But, in the refection of Phoenix in a mirror… there is a man crying, a man named Yuugo.

Tai becomes Wizard Land Dragon and Fights Medusa.

In the refection of Medusa… there is a woman crying.

Tai becomes Hurricane Dragon and fight Gremlin.

In the reflection of Gremlin… there is a man laughing.

**Kimi ga hora waratte ne kureru kara**

Wizard is riding is Machine Winger, and then he uses it to ride Dragon.

**Kanaetai yume tooi kedo**

Tai is walking alone in the city of Romania… but is unaware that certain girls are following him. Tai and Mayu walk past each other but when Tai turns around and his face turned to sorrow.

**Issho nara dekiru yo muteki no yuuki de**

A huge Neuroi begins his attack.

But the Strike Witches destroy it immediately.

**Kirakira hikaru sono namida**

The Strike Witches look with smile in their faces to Wizard, who changes back to Tai, who give them a proud look and smile.

**Egao no mahou de ne tsubasa ni kaetara**

In front of Wizard where various figures hidden by the shadows.

Unknown to him these were also Kamen Riders, who show him their Rings.

But one of them showed a switch instead.

**Kitto kitto habatakeru kara**

Koyomi banishes in the air.

Tai lets a huge scream, and Dragon's Wings appear in his back.

**Niji o koe sono saki made**

The scene ends with Tai and the girls walking together through a meadow.

They are smiling.

As his last act, Tai takes the Philosopher Stone from his pocket.

Behind him is the image of Koyomi, who is smiling at the persona Tai has become in the end.

Tai turns to his back, but there is no one here.

And the Strike Witches hug him.

* * *

"I almost…shoot Sakamoto-san." Hijikata repeated.

"W-Why? Why did she make you do it?" Tai asked, shocked. It doesn't make any sense for someone so loyal like Hijikata to shoot their superior…especially Mio.

"B-Because her magic is running out…she just wanted to see if her magic is still strong enough." Hijikata said with a look that every person could sympathize with the poor Soldier.

"You mean when they become older." Tai conclude. He knows about the fact when he learns about it from his mentor.

Hijikata nodded.

"Sakamoto-san is alright…the bullet only grazes her face, I thought she would be angry with me but she isn't." Hijikata explained as he continued after contemplating the next word, "Nevertheless, I shouldn't shoot her in the first place...if I know it was this bad."

"Mio…" Tai said quietly. "Why she wanted to die so badly? Doesn't she have anyone worried or cared about her? Like a family or someone?"

"I heard she have a father but he perished while defending Fuso from the Neuroi." Hijikata explained, he never meet Major Sakamoto's father but he heard he was a great man.

"Sohma… I know this isn't my place to ask you after what I done but as man to man. Please save Sakamoto-san from herself!" Hijikata looked at the Ring-bearer Magician with a pleading look.

"Hijikata-san…" Tai said quietly as he looks at the Fusoian soldier before him who starts to break down in front of him; Tai have never seen a soldier broke down in his life and he feels pity at Hijikata.

"I can't even dare to look at her. When I saw her… I felt I'm the one who going to let her die again." Hijikata said. Hijikata is scared; Tai looked into Hijikata's eyes, he truly does care for his commanding officer.

"Alright, leave Mio-san to me. But you have to promise me something in return." Tai said seriously to the Fusoian Soldier, "When you have overcome your guilt, talk to Mio-san."

Hijikata surprised at Tai's request.

"You can't run away from your guilt forever Hijikata-san. I don't think committing Seppuku is worth it either. If you cared about her then you need to face up to her so you can let her know how you truly feel about her," Tai said with conform tone.

"Sohma… I don't know…"

"I know you could find your answer, Hijikata. But I find it very ironic that both of us worried about a Major who can't take care of herself properly." Tai said with a smirk.

The two men couldn't help feel strange even if they don't have anything in common; but they do worry about a certain Major with suicidal thoughts. This makes the two men somehow smiled right now.

"Thank you…" Hijikata said.

"Don't worry; I would've helped Mio anyway." Tai give a reassurance smile at Hijikata.

* * *

When Tai and Hijikata come downstairs, Koyomi was the first to saw them.

"Is everything alright?" Koyomi asked. "I heard shouts from upstairs."

The girls were a little curious when they saw the two men came downstairs.

"We only have private discussion Koyomi. Just between me and Hijikata, it's nothing serious." Tai shrugged.

"Miyafuji, I will try to find out what this letter means." Hijikata said with an assurance in his voice as he was no longer depressed but found a new determination.

"Thank you, Hijikata-san." Yoshika thanked the soldier but she can't help feeling that something is going on as Hijikata soon left for the front door.

* * *

"I-It can't be…" Yoshika looked shocked at what she heard, "Sakamoto-san is losing her magic?"

It after Hijikata leaves that Tai begin to explain what going on with Mio to Yoshika, Michiko, Shigure, and Koyomi now as he saw their faces in surprise.

"But why is Sakamoto-san's magic got weakened?" Michiko asked as she never hears anything about this before.

"When the Witches become older, they tend to lost more of their magic power. I never thought Major Sakamoto start to lose hers..." Shigure explained.

"Is there any way to help Sakamoto-san keep her magic?" Yoshika asked to the ring maker.

"I'm afraid not because the only person who had retained their magic even after they gone old will be your grandmother." Shigure said.

"Why can't Mio-san go into retirement?" Koyomi asked curious.

"Yeah. I'm meant she doesn't need to fight anymore." Michiko added to Koyomi's words.

"I don't think that would work well…" Tai said, "Mio isn't a type of person who will go down without a fight because fighting the Neuroi it's the only thing she can do in her mind right now."

"But how are we supposed to help Sakamoto-san?" Yoshika asked. She can't let Sakamoto who knew her father well just to die.

"Yoshika-chan…" Michiko said quietly as she looks at her friend.

Tai look at Yoshika then he turned toward his familiars.

"I want you three locate Mio and report to me back when you find her." Tai instructed to his Familiars and the three Familiars nodded before they soon fly out the door.

"The only thing we can do now is trying to find Mio before something happened...at least." Tai said. He got a feeling this will lead up to another Phantom attack.

* * *

(Somewhere in Fuso)

*****Clank!*****

Inside a house in the forest, Mio is beating down the metal with her hammer.

*****Clank!*****

Soon Mio puts the hot metal in water as steams were released and soon take out the sword which the blade was glowing with mana.

"It's finished." Mio declared with success.

* * *

(Next morning)

Mio left the house and was on her way returned to the military station while she was wearing a brown cloak and sword sheath hang behind her back.

Suddenly she heard familiar sound and turned to see Ghouls coming gathering around her.

"Ghouls…" Mio said. She knows what this could mean.

"We were looking for you…Mio Sakamoto." A male voice said.

Coming from above was a new Phantom and landed on the ground. The Phantom resembles a humanoid dragon and bird hybrid with bronze armor and horns on the head complemented with two wings behind his back. This is the Wyvern Phantom.

"Phantom…" Mio said as she slowly reached for her sword.

Before she could use it, she saw silver bullets hits the Ghouls and she turned to see a face, she hasn't seen for a while.

"Sohma…" Mio said.

Coming out of the forest was Tai Sohma, who was holding his WizarSwordGun already in gun mode.

"Sorry to ruin your party, Phantom-san." Tai grins as he hefted his WizarSwordGun.

"Ring-bearer Wizard…"Wyvern said.

"Sakamoto-san!" A familiar voice calls to Mio.

Mio's eyes went wide as she saw Yoshika and Michiko come running towards her.

"Miyafuji…" Mio uttered.

"I know you will appear soon enough like Medusa-sama would have anticipated it." Wyvern Phantom said.

"You girls better get out of here…" Tai said before he felt a strange sensation of energy and notices Mio was gripping the hilt of her sword.

_Why do I feel like there is something strange about that katana? I need to check that out later but for now…this Phantom need to be taken care of…_ Tai thought as he finally snapped from his deep monologue and turns to the Phantom.

"_**Driver On, Please!**_"

His belt transformed into the Wizardriver and then he tilted the sides of the Driver so the hand went to his left side with a light appeared in the center of it and a tune was playing.

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"Henshin." Tai said as he flipped the goggles of his Flame Style Ring down and brought his hand to the one on the belt.

"_**Flame! Please! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii!**_"

As the chant was going a red magic circle appeared to his left. Tai places his left arm out as the circle approached him and soon he transformed into Wizard.

"Saa… Showtime daa!" Wizard said.

Wyvern Phantom got his sword and charged into battle with Wizard with his Ghouls join into the fray as well.

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Last Engage**)

"Sakamoto-san! We need to get out of here!" Yoshika said, grabbing Mio's hand as the girls getting away from the fight.

Wizard grabbed his Wizarswordgun then pulls the trigger at the Wyvern Phantom and his Ghouls as the Ghouls were knocked out but Wyvern Phantom came straight after Wizard with a killing intent.

Wizard dodged Wyvern's swing and turned his Wizarswordgun to its sword mode and clashed with the Phantom's own weapon.

"Not bad…" Wyvern Phantom opens his mouth and fire a fireball at Wizard which sends the Kamen Rider flying backward and lying on the ground.

"I was expecting more of challenge…" Wyvern Phantom said as he saw Wizard stood up again.

"Then I will give you one." Wizard said as he switched his Flame Ring with the Land Style Ring and uses it.

"_**Land! Please! **__**Dododo, DoDoDon! Don, DoDoDon!**_"

A yellow circle rise above Wizard and transformed him from Flame to Land form as he pulls out the Bind Ring and used it.

"_**Bind, Please!**_"

When Wyvern Phantom trying to attack, he was soon chained by tough chains comes from the magic circles. Wizard disappeared to the ground then appears behind the Wyvern Phantom to attack but the Wyvern managed to break free from his binds and he uses his wings to deflect Wizard's strike and sends him back with fiery darts.

"Arghh!" Wizard groaned in pain as he landed on his back.

When the Wyvern Phantom come closer to Wizard then make a decision and turned away from him.

"Taking you out like this will be a waste of time, I will be looking for the Gate. I hope to see you there." Wyvern Phantom said. He soon spread out his wings and flying into the air.

"Wait!" Wizard said as he trying to go after the Phantom but it already disappears from the sky and Wizard slowly take a deep breath before undone his transformation.

Wizard reversed back to Tai as he surely knows that the Phantom is targeting Mio for sure. He needs to find the girls before it's too late.

(**Song end**)

"I will need to find Mio soon…" Tai muttered to himself and has to make sure that Mio don't do anything reckless especially when he felt something strange about her sword, its bugging him to no end.

"You seem to be frustrated, Taichi." A familiar and wise voice said.

Tai turned to see his Mentor, White Wizard who stood before him. The man who left him and Koyomi continued focusing on the job of fighting against Phantoms, the same man who takes Mayu under his wings in order to teach her magic in order to become a witch.

"Shisho…" Tai muttered which the White Wizard could hear him.

"How have you been my apprentice?" The White Wizard said at Tai with a calm voice behind his mask.

* * *

Yoshika, Mio, and Michiko were running down to the neighborhood as they tried to shook their Phantom pursuers while Tai distracts it, right now they finally halted to take a deep breath from the running.

"I think we will be alright here." Yoshika said as she catches her breath.

Without any word, Mio suddenly lets go of Yoshika's hand which surprised the young Witch.

"Sakamoto-san…" Yoshika said before she flinched at Mio's glare when the said Witch stares at the young Miyafuji.

"Miyafuji, why are you here?!" Mio asked in somewhat a mix of angry and concerned tone although the girls never realized it.

"We came here to save you from the Phantom!" Yoshika answered with Michiko nodded in agreement with her.

"You shouldn't get yourself involved in this affair Miyafuji!" Mio shouts at the young Witch.

"I wanted to because I want to help you, Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika shouts back.

"Help? You're still the same as ever…stay out of my way, Miyafuji. You're not part of the Fuso Military anymore; go back to your home Miyafuji." Mio said, turning away from Yoshika and Michiko and continue walking down the street to where the Military station is located.

"_Mio isn't the type of person who will go down without a fight because fighting the Neuroi it's the only thing she can do in her mind right now._" Tai's words rang in Yoshika's mind.

_Is fighting all you thinking about, Sakamoto-san?_ Yoshika thought angry as she clenches her fist. Mio is going to died if she goes out there when her magic is disappearing.

"Yoshika-chan…" Michiko worried about her friend who shown an angry look on her face.

"I can't let it end like this…come on Michiko! We have to get to Sakamoto-san now!" Yoshika said with a hint of determination in her as she grabbed her friend's wrists and chase after the old Witch.

* * *

(With Tai)

Tai and White Wizard stares at each other before Tai spoke up.

"I felt a strange energy in Mio's sword when I got here." Tai told his teacher about Mio's sword.

"Intriguing…care to give me more details?" White Wizard asked.

"Mio is running out of magic because of her current age and I found something…weird about the sword she was carrying its still bothers me." Tai explained to his mentor.

"I see…" White Wizard said, "It seems to me that your friend is using a forbidden witch technique to create such a unique blade."

"A forbidden technique?" Tai looks confused at his mentor's explanation, but the former Digidestined of Courage is right about one thing…that is his mentor is indeed an expert in magic especially regarding the Witches.

"It's a dark secret that has been passed down by some certain Fuso Witch to their apprentice and your friend happens to be one." White Wizard told his young apprentice with in a serious voice as he continued his explanation, "To infuse her own magic into her blade and turned it into a deadly weapon. A weapon that will outmatch every blade made in the past. But she has a price to pay and that is…with her life every time she uses it which will certainly shorten her life expectancy."

_Mio… what in the world is she thinking!? That is same as a Kamikaze! Didn't she notice that Hijikata and Yoshika are really concerned about her!? Did she ever consider their feelings!? I WILL have a word with her whether she'll like it or not_ Tai frowned at the thought, he is angry but he subside his anger as he turned to his mentor.

"Shisho…is there any possible way to restore a Witch's ability to use magic?" Tai asked with a hope that his mentor has a solution to the problem.

"I am afraid not my young apprentice," White Wizard explained and Tai seems to look disappointed, "However, I have a ring that is close to what you're looking for." But his further explanation caught Tai's attention back to him.

White Wizard soon takes out what a silver ring which is similar to an Engage Ring but with a sapphire dragon on it and show to Tai which he looked over the rings detail.

"This ring is quite different from other rings you currently use but it will help her harness the mana around her which she can use." White Wizard explained while holding onto the ring.

"But there is something I require you to do," White Wizard said as he glanced at Tai who was already listening to his request.

* * *

As Mio was about to reach to the military facilities front gate, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her again which turned only to see Yoshika and Michiko were still following her.

"Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika shout but her only reply is Mio's glare.

"Miyafuji, I told you to stay out of my way!" Mio angrily shouts at her, hoping that the young Witch back off from her.

"I won't!" Yoshika shout back. "A Phantom is after you and you only cared about fighting the Neuroi?! We want to help you!"

"Yoshika-chan is right," Michiko agreed with Yoshika, "We care about your wellbeing, Sakamoto-san because we know you're in trouble."

"What are you talking about?!" Mio raised her eyebrows in confusion on what the two young girl's words.

"We know about you losing your magic!" Yoshika said and this caused Mio eyes look surprised when she heard Yoshika's words but she returned to her angry frown on her face.

"Who told you that?!" Mio demanded to know who told Yoshika about her losing magic and will find the person who is responsible for it to teach a lesson not to mess with her private life.

Before Yoshika and Michiko spoke up, someone suddenly spoke, "I did it."

They turned around to see Tai walking alone on the street as he was looking at Mio with his eyes shows that he is furious.

"Tai-niichan." Yoshika muttered as Tai stops in front of Mio.

"Sohma…it was you! You know about what happened to me?!" Mio asked as how in the world does he know about her problem?!

"Because I will be the one to stop you from making a foolish mistake," Tai said without any hesitation in his voice.

"Foolish mistake? You're still the soft as ever Sohma." Mio scoffed at him, this make Tai frowned at Mio's remark about him, the former Digidestined hasn't become this mad ever since the day where he and Yamato fought in the Digital world after Cherrymon messed with his mind and he knows he must do something to snap Mio from her suicidal tendencies out before saving her from herself.

"I want you to let go off that sword…I know that sword is taking away your life…so please dropped that sword!" Tai pleaded to Mio, hoping that she still care for her life.

"Sorry, Sohma…but I have to decline your request." Mio said.

"Mio…you BAKA!" Tai shouted as he started running after Mio.

With his feet infused with magic, Tai dashed straight toward the Fuso Witch faster than anyone including Mio to react as the Ring-bearer Kamen Rider punched Mio in the face which sends her to the ground. Yoshika and Michiko gasped at Tai's action even though Yoshika recalls seeing this happened before.

"Sa-Sakamoto-san…" Yoshika said worried.

"Yoshika, Michiko, please stay back." Tai told the two with calmed voice, Yoshika and Michiko stay back when they saw something in Tai's eyes told them to back away.

"Sohma…just stay out of this!" Mio shouted in anger, she has never been this angry at any person before especially a man in her life.

"No Mio!" Tai paused as he glared at the downed Witch, "What's the matter with you?! Was fighting the Neuroi turned you into a complete Baka?!" Tai shouted with even more anger than Mio. It's true he won't hit girl's especially little girls, but Tai doesn't consider Mio a girl as he looked her as a complete and _supreme moron of a baka!_

"Do you really intend to fight like this?" Tai said coldly at the Witch

"Huh?" Mio stares at Tai in confusion on what he said.

"Your father…Yoshika's father…Do you think they will approve on what you're doing right now?! Are they proud to see you…?" Tai paused as he take a deep breath and shouted, "…AT YOU BECOMING SUICIDAL?!"

"How in the hell you want protect Fuso…if you can't take care yourself properly?!" Tai snapped at her.

"I will do what it takes to protect Fuso…even if it costs my life." Mio said as she cough up a little before getting up and stare at him, "And to protect this country…I will fight you if you stand in my way Sohma." Mio unsheathed her sword and looks at Tai menacingly.

"Then I will stop you before you even reach those Strikers!" Tai shouts back, this time with a concerned voice, "Because you only end up hurting people around you!"

"-!" Mio's eyes widened.

"Yoshika has already lost her father when she still doesn't know a lot about him! But despite that…she still tries to live up to her promise!" Yoshika looks at Tai with her eyes wide at how Tai described her as the Ring-bearer Magician continues, "If you feel it was your fault for not protecting Ichirou-san, then compensate it by being there for Yoshika! She still hesitates to trusting people because she's afraid that she will lose them…If you're gone, you are only doing what her father did before! Why you don't trust us to help you?!" Tai said.

"Taichi-kun…" Michiko said.

Suddenly Tai's eyes widen when he heard something coming which he immediately grabs Yoshika and Michiko out of the way from an incoming fireball.

"What moving speech Wizard…"Wyvern Phantom said as he pointed at Mio, "Now I finally found you…Gate…prepare to fall into your despair…"

Mio looks at Tai as he saves both Yoshika and Michiko from harm and she suddenly hit with a feeling of regret.

_What is this I am feeling…_ she wonder before her thought is interrupted as she felt a punch of air out of her stomach and she looks up to see Wyvern Phantom's eyes staring at her sadistically.

"I will be taking this." The Phantom said when he took her sword.

"No…" Mio said weakly before collapsed to the floor.

"Such a nice sword." The Phantom said as he looks at Mio's sword, "But all your hard work has gone in vain before you…" Wyvern Phantom said as he crushed Mio's sword with his palm in front of Mio. The sword she has work so hard for the past week in isolation snapped into two pieces and dropped onto the floor in front of her.

"No…" Mio muttered as she suddenly felt some slight pain in her chest before moaning in pain much to Tai's shock and terror as purple cracks started forming on her body.

"S-Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika said.

"Now then it time for you fall into despair!" Wyvern Phantom laugh evilly at Mio, unknown to him that a certain furious Ring-bearer Magician are now standing and looked at him with much fury in his eye than anyone else in present.

"Kisama…you're going to pay that!" Tai shouted as he took out his Driver On ring now and puts against his driver.

"_**Driver On, Please!**_"

"Henshin!" Tai shout as he puts on his Flame Dragon Ring.

"_**Hurricane Dragon…!**_"

A magic circle with an energy dragon coming out as Tai was transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard in his Dragon Hurricane Style.

"_**Blow! Blow! Blow! Blow! Blow!**_"

Wyvern Phantom dodged Wizard's attack but he was punched in the face with a fist and tries to attack against when his sword is parried by Wyvern's wing right.

"Can't you feel it in your bones, Wizard?" Wyvern asked. "That despair coming from depth of a woman you desperately trying to protect? Soon she will be an excellent General of the Phantom!"

"I won't let that happen!" Wizard shouts at Wyvern before being broke off from their deadlock courtesy of the Wyvern's wing.

Wizard was send back as he turned and looks at Mio's Phantom scars spreading rapidly; it was getting worse for the Witch.

"Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika said as she and Michiko try to make sure that Mio is alright.

"I won't let it happen…I won't let her fall into despair…." Wizard muttered as he remembers his promise to Hijikata in saving Mio from herself and got up.

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Alternative**)

Wizard took out his Thunder Ring now and scans his ring against his Wizardriver.

"_**Very Nice, Thunder! Fabulous!**_"

A green circle appeared in front of Wizard as a lighting made dragon appeared and coming charged at Wyvern Phantom.

"That isn't going to be enough!" Wyvern Phantom shouts as he countered the lightning with a powerful fireball which result an explosion.

"That is what I think too…time to step up the ante." Wizard said as he turned into his next Dragon Style.

"_**Water Dragon…!**_"

Wizard soon changed from his Hurricane Dragon form to his Water Dragon form and come charging at him through the fog.

"What?!" Wyvern Phantom was caught surprised when Wizard punches him in the stomach, letting out a grunt as Wyvern tries to fly up into the sky with his wings but Wizard puts up another ring.

"_**Very, Nice! Blizzard! Fabulous!**_"

Just then a powerful cold arctic breeze hits Wyvern Phantom and freezes the Phantom alive as Wizard immediately took out his Flame Dragon Ring.

"_**Flame Dragon…! Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn!**_"

Wizard transformed into his Flame draconic form and pulled out the Special Ring.

"_**Very Nice, Special! Fabulous!**_"

With Drago Skull emerged from Wizard's chest and unleashed a roar then streams of fiery flames into the frozen Phantom now which hits the Phantom hard and send far to the ground.

"Finale!" Wizard took out his Kick Strike Ring and uses it.

"_**Very Nice, Kick Strike! Fabulous!**_"

Wizard spun around on the balls of his feet as powerful flames covered his right foot which he then flipped forward and then jumped into the air, aligned himself as he aimed at Wyvern as he was struggling to stand up.

"HA!" Wizard shouted as he shot forward as a Magic circles surrounded him he then hit and went through Wyvern leaving his magic circle as the Phantom roared in pain and exploded. The flames then put themselves out as if they were never there.

"Mio!" Wizard shouts as he run toward the girls.

"Damn it…" Mio muttered as her body starts to cracks up more with purple energy glowed over her body Mio was down on her last leg as her entire body is breaking apart.

(**Song end**)

"Sakamoto-san! Hang on!" Yoshika said.

"Sohma…" Mio groaned, purple cracks glowing brightly across her body, "You should…kill me now…before that…Phantom…inside me…gets out…"

"You're not dying today Mio! Not today! Not while you still have something to protect!" Wizard insisted as he reached into his cloak and he pulled out one of his Engage Wizard Rings. He then took Mio's hand gently in his hand; he can't put on the other ring for Mio yet until he gets rid of her Phantom. He slipped the ring on Mio's finger.

"What…are you doing?" Mio asked.

"Just leave everything to me…I'll be the Final hope you need." Wizard said as he reset his belt and put her hand sported the Engage Ring over the Hand Author.

"_**Engage, Please!**_"

Wizard gently lay Mio down on the ground before a magic circle appeared over her body and Wizard then stepped as allowed himself to pass through the circle and began falling through it into Mio's Underworld.

* * *

(Mio's Underworld)

Wizard looked around as he trying to know his surroundings and noticed it is a giant laboratory with machines as he assumed that he was somewhere in some military research facility if his knowledge was right.

"So this is her Underworld."The Ring user said but can't help feeling a little curious. Still, he was on the hunt for a Phantom and he didn't have time to dawdle when he heard the sound of glass cracking and he saw the source cracks on the scenery shattered like glass to reveal a purple void, and something else struggle to come out behind it, it was Mio's inner Phantom.

Wizard came upon a room where the Phantom was struggling to break out into Mio's Underworld. He can't believe what he is seeing.

"Mio-chan, come here…" a male voice said.

"Do you wished to see me, Dr. Miyafuji?" a childish voice asked.

Standing before Wizard was Ichiro Miyafuji, Yoshika's father who is wearing a lab coat and eye glasses with an ID Access card showing his status as a scientist. Across from him was a young girl in a military uniform with light skin and long black hair.

"Mio…as a child?" Wizard couldn't help but blinked; she looked so innocent than the serious, militaristic Mio he knew in the real world…

*SMASH*

The veil of the Underworld finally gave away as the Phantom burst free, snarling for the entire world to see.

From the waist down, it looks like a black mechanical spider legs with pincers. The torso was covered in red shogun armor, with gold that was embedded on the skin and trails of blood red fabric hanging from the waist. The head of the inner Phantom was wearing a red Kabuto helmet with its demonic green eyes stared down at Wizard with animalistic malice.

"Is that a Tsuchigumo?" Wizard frowned as he observed the Phantom, "But why does it have shogun armor on it?"

The Tsuchigumo bellowed and stares at Wizard, unleashed an energy web from the spider part which forced to Wizard leap away, the energy web exploded where he stood as it leaving more purple cracks in the ground.

Skidding to a halt Wizard sighed; his armor starts to glow, "Ikuze, Dragon."

Wizard reversed back into his Flame Style and unleashed his own Phantom into Mio's Underworld, the Dragon Phantom snarled and charged at the Tsuchigumo Phantom, blasting a stream of fire as it went. The Tsuchigumo retaliated, launching another energy web from its beast mouth and the two attacks collided into a fiery explosion, but it didn't stop the two from colliding with each other, sending both tumbling to the ground in a heap, causing more damage to the Underworld.

"Not good…" Wizard said as he swapping out another ring, he activated it.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Bringing out another magic circle, Wizard pulled out his Machine Winger and mounted it. Gunning the engine, he raced towards the scene of battle between Dragon and Tsuchigumo. The Tsuchigumo Phantom is having an advantage; with his articulated arms manage to grab the Wizardragon by the throat, pushing it back before slamming its face with a power punch, then sending it stumbling to the ground.

"Hang on, Dragon!" Wizard called out as he increasing his speed, he hit a rock in the path and launched himself into the air. Machine Winger splits apart and attached to Wizardragon's back.

"Now let's do this right this time Dragon!" Wizard called as he twisted the handlebars.

Wizardragon roared and took to the sky once again but Tsuchigumo Phantom growled and shot more energy webs at its opponent, trying to capture them.

Unfortunately for the Phantom, Wizard's control and Wizardragon's speed allows them to dodge the webs and draws in closer. Once the pair was close enough, Wizard twisted his handles, Wizardragon attack with stream of hot flame directly at Tsuchigumo Phantom causing the Spider like monster screamed in pain, its legs catching fire. The Phantom thrashed and screamed, across the Underworld, making even more purple cracks appeared. The Tsuchigumo tries to get away, but its legs were crippled thanks to Wizardragon's fire.

"Now we have the finisher!" Wizard nodded to himself as he swaps out for a new ring on his ring hand and activating it.

"_**Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!**_"

The Machine Winger, Wizardragon, and Wizard himself separated from each other high in the air. The Dragon dove down first as it transformed into a giant draconian claw again. The machine Winger then connected to the top before Wizard came down and struck the top with a kick, creating a flaming image of him wearing the dragon as a boot. All three dove down with the force of a meteor which came upon the screaming Tsuchigumo Phantom and the massive attack smashed into the Phantom, causing it to explode.

Leaping off his Phantom, Wizard took note that the cracks in the Underworld vanished and allowed the memory to begin playing again.

"Mio-chan! The Striker has been complete."

Wizard turned, spotting the Chibi-Mio looking at her completed Striker.

"With this, we will have a chance against the Neuroi." Ichiro explained, "I entrusted you t be our first pilot Mio-chan." Ichiro gives a fatherly smile at Chibi-Mio.

"I will try my best, Dr. Miyafuji!" Chibi-Mio smiled in same way as Yoshika did.

Wizard stares at the man who is Ichiro Miyafuji with an odd look, there still a lot about this man he still doesn't quite understand.

_Are you really gone from this world?_ Wizard thought to himself as he turned to exit from Mio's Underworld.

* * *

Yoshika and Michiko watches as the purple cracks running on Mio's body began to disappear. Mio sat up and couldn't believe what has happened to her. As she pulled herself to her feet, a red magic circle appeared next to her, ejecting Wizard on the back of his machine from her Underworld and back into the real world.

"That was a close one…" Michiko breathes in relief.

But Mio didn't response.

"Sakamoto-san…" Yoshika said.

"Miyafuji… I'm truly sorry," Mio apologizes to the surprising Yoshika, "I was doing the same thing as your father when he left you…"

"Sakamoto-san…?"

"Let me finish," Mio began to confess her past, "When I lost my father during the Neuroi war… I thought I have nothing before until I met your father. He gave my life back by fighting but losing my benefactor when I can't even save him… is unforgettable. It still haunts me to this day."

"Miyafuji, you better off with Sohma..." Mio said. "If your father has a chance to meet him, he would've approved him to protecting you rather than me. He is a better warrior than I ever can be."

Wizard got off his bike and undid his transformation then reversal back to Tai.

"Mio…" Tai said.

"Sohma, I entrust the responsible of looking after Miyafuji to—"

Tai slapped Mio on the face to the surprise of everyone including Mio.

"You idiot!" Tai said. "Do you think we're going to let you run off and do nothing?"

"Sohma…" Mio muttered his name quietly while staring at him.

Tai sighed and taking out the ring that his mentor gave to him and immediately grabbed Mio's other hand and puts the ring on Mio's other finger.

"What is that?" Michiko asked, with a hint of jealousy at first seeing Tai put the ring onto Mio's finger.

"This ring will help you prevent from losing anymore magic." Tai said which immediately shoots down Michiko's jealousy when she heard the function of that ring.

"Sohma…" Mio said as she couldn't believe what she hearing and look at the ring in her other hand. This ring is quite different from Tai's usual rings and she could already felt something different about this ring. Needless to say, Mio was surprised.

"Tai-niichan, where did you get it?" Yoshika asked, curious about the ring on Mio's other hand.

"Well, I have a talk with my mentor since he is the type of person who is an expert on this kind of magic." Tai explained, "I'm not exactly sure how the ring will work but he did mentioned that you can gather the mana from your surroundings with this ring."

"Really? Does that mean she still can use magic?" Michiko asked to which Tai gives a nod before picking up the broken pieces of Mio's sword.

"I will be taking this." Tai said.

"What are you doing with my sword?" Mio asked as she is curious to why Tai wanted that broken sword.

"My mentor wants something in exchange for the ring." Tai said as he thought back to what White Wizard says.

(**Flashback**)

"_I am afraid not my young apprentice," White Wizard explained and Tai seems to look disappointed, "However, I have a ring that is close to what you're looking for." But his further explanation caught Tai's attention back to him._

_White Wizard soon takes out what a silver ring which is similar to an Engage Ring but with a sapphire dragon on it and show to Tai which he looked over the rings detail._

"_This ring is quite different from other rings you currently use but it will help her harness the mana around her which she can use." White Wizard explained while holding onto the ring._

"_But there is something I require you to do," White Wizard said as he glanced at Tai who was already listening to his request._

"_In exchange for the ring, I want you to retrieve a fragment of the sword from Mio Sakamoto." White Wizard explained._

_Tai looks surprised at his mentor._

"_It's just out of my curiosity on how a Witch like Mio Sakamoto able to learn such an interesting technique," White Wizard explained, "I wished to see how the sword works. A sword like that shouldn't exist; it will only bring destruction to its user and those around them."_

(**Flashback end**)

Tai suddenly make a whistle sound as his Garuda Familiar appears before him.

"I want you to find Shisho and give him this as in return for the ring." Tai said, handing the fragment piece to Garuda Familiar.

"Oh and send also my thanks to Shisho too Garuda." Tai added as the Garuda Familiar gives a nod before Tai watches it flying off to the sky.

"Sohma… I," Mio said as he turned to her, "Thank you for saving my life and giving me a chance to fly and fight again."

"It's nothing Mio." Tai crossed his arms and smiled, "After all…I just snapped you out of that crazy suicidal thoughts and besides if you need help again, you could've just ask than try to die alone." This caused Mio to have a surprised looks on her face when she hears Tai's words.

"Yeah Sakamoto-san, we be there to help." Yoshika said.

"Thank you, Miyafuji…Taichi." Mio said. "I will be forever in your debt."

"No thanks. I don't want anything to do with debt." Tai said.

"What?!" Mio and the girls look disbelief.

"It's against my policy as Kamen Rider to make people felt in debt to them. We're the guardians behind the masks; we don't take advantage of people by saving their lives." Tai explained to the girls.

"But… you-" Mio said before Tai cuts off.

"I only did because I kept a promise…and you deserved getting punch in the face for being a complete baka." Tai chuckled.

This make Mio's face turned red as she become furious at Tai.

"You're still calling me an idiot? I see you're still completely act more like a child to disrespect your elders as ever." Mio said.

"So you finally admit you're getting old?" Tai grinned at Mio which Yoshika and Michiko finally knew what he meant and gasped at what Tai's words.

This infuriated Mio more than before…

"Taichi, one day I will make you eat your own words…I swear my life on it!" Mio shook her head and vowed that she will get her revenge on Tai for being extremely disrespectful towards her and causing her to face humiliation as a Witch twice before paying her debt to him, but for now…this isn't the right time, Mio will get her opportunity soon...

"I would like to see you try," Tai amused by her vow for revenge on him in which he laughed again.

Yoshika sighed as she and Michiko watches the scene before them.

"Michiko-chan, can you promise me something?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes?" Michiko looks curious at her friend.

"Don't ever become too much like Tai-niichan." Yoshika said which caused Michiko to laugh nervously.

* * *

(In the nearby forest)

Garuda Familiar flying in the sky and find the person its master was looking for.

The White Wizard let out his arm and the Garuda Familiar landed on his arm as he takes out the large fragment of Mio's blade from the Garuda familiar.

"Well done, you can return to your partner now and told him that he have my gratitude." White Wizard said as he knows Tai will keep his words for the ring.

The Garuda Familiar soon flies off into the air as the White Wizard watches it before leaving the area.

* * *

Hijikata is talking with another military official about something as there was seriousness in their eyes now.

"Are you certain?" Hijikata asked.

"From Gallia" The soldier said, "To: All commanders in the allied forces. The Neuroi suddenly appeared over Venezia yesterday. They are far more powerful than the previous ones and took Venezia the very same day. The 504th Joint Fighter Wing protecting northern Romagna skirmished with them, but suffered major damage and can no longer fight."

Hijikata have a shock of disbelief looks when heard about the new especially 504th Joint Fighter Wing.

"Romagna's 504th Joint Fighter Wing?!" Hijikata said to the soldier. "Witches from the Fuso Navy are in that unit!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity**

**When Tai, Mio, and Yoshika hear about a powerful Neuroi causing trouble in the sky, they set out to help out with the fight. Meanwhile Mio try to figure out how to use her new ring ****in the battle****. But can they take on this Neuroi that is different from others in the past? Only time with tell…**

**Spell 3: Reunion of Wizard and Strike Witches!**

**AN: What do you think of these two Chapters? Since I want to updated both of them very fast.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Spell 3: Reunion of Wizard and Witches

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

_**Now then…Saa Showtime daa!**_

* * *

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity

Spell 3:Reunion of Wizard and Strike Witches!

(_Last time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity_)

"_It's nothing Mio." Tai crossed his arms and smiled, "After all…I just snapped you out of that crazy suicidal thought and besides if you need help again, you could've just ask than try to die alone." This caused Mio to have a surprised looks on her face when she hears Tai's words._

…

"_Thank you, Miyafuji…Taichi." Mio said. "I will be forever in your debt."_

…

"_I only did because I kept a promise…and you deserve getting a punch in the face for being a complete baka." Tai chuckled._

…

"_Taichi, one day I will make you eat your own words…I swear my life on it!" Mio said._

…

"_I would like to see you tr__y__." Tai amused._

…

"_Romagna's 504th Joint Fighter Wing?!" Hijikata said to the soldier. "Witches from the Fuso Navy are in that unit!"_

(On current story)

"Sakamoto-san, do you have any ideas of what this could mean?" Yoshika asked.

Mio was looking at the blueprints that were set on the table by Hijikata.

_What could this mean, Dr. Miyafuji? Another war is coming…_ Mio thought as she studied the blueprints. She turns up to look at Yoshika and Taichi.

"I am afraid that I couldn't figure what this means, Miyafuji." Mio said to Yoshika.

"Tai-niichan, what do you think?" Yoshika asked.

However Tai remain quiet as he looks at the blueprints.

"**What's wrong, Taichi?**" Wizardragon asked to his host.

'_I'm still a little shocked that there is letter from Yoshika's father but he supposed to be dead._' Tai said mentally to his inner Phantom.

"**Unless there is a chance his death is faked.**" His inner Phantom said suspiciously.

Tai considered of this possibility since he is actually familiar with people who thought to be dead but they are alive in hidden. He thought back when he saw Ichirou Miyafuji in Mio's Underworlds after stopping the Phantom—

_Shisho…__It can't be a coincidence? Could __he be__ Ichirou Miyafuji? I always wanted to figure out what he look like under the mask…_ Tai thought serious. Thinking about his mentor and Ichirou Miyafuji being the same person had starts to creep him out.

_But is it possible? _He thought.

"Taichi, what is wrong?" Mio asked.

Tai suddenly notices Yoshika, Mio, and Michiko were looking at him.

"I-It's nothing." Tai said to the girls, "So what now, Mio?"

"The Fuso Navy will now commence an emergency operation to assist troops in Europe." Mio said.

* * *

"_Phantoms, mysterious creatures exist long time have resurface to this world once again when the Neuroi came to invade Earth._" The announcement said.

(The Sabbath is occurring where Gates transformed into sinister creatures known as Phantoms and mystery leader known as Wiseman appear.)

"_The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future._" Announce said.

(Taichi Sohma who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place)

**Itsuka itsuka**

Tai is alone; sitting in a meadow in the middle of the night, his hair is softly moving his hair. But his face is hidden by his angle, since he is looking to the sky.

The full moon is illuminating the area.

And scattered around Tai… are all of his Rings.

**Yakusoku no Sora**

But Tai wasn't totally alone.

In a river only a few steps from him… is Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon, who is seeing his refection in the water.

In the top of a tree… there is Hurricane Dragon enjoying the night breeze.

Over a rock… is Land Dragon, who with just one hand crushes a small boulder.

And finally, sitting alongside Tai… is Flame Dragon.

**Kimi to nara mata toberu yo**

Tai takes his Digivice from his pocket, and immediately he looked younger… like the first time he visited the Digital World.

Flame Dragon looks at his belt, and then at his hands, and with determination he start walking away from his past self.

The others form of Wizard decided to do the same. Also the scattered rings disappeared.

Taichi has moved on in his life, he is now a Wizard.

But… his younger self and Agumon are saying goodbye with their hands and smile in their faces.

**Kuyashikute tsurakute nemurenai yoru**

The Sabbath is happening, the land is covering with purple creaks, and people fall in despair.

**Dare ni demo aru yo**

Wizard is walking alone, but quickly all of his forms are walking alongside him.

The White Wizard is watching from afar, and surprisingly Koyomi is with him.

The two of them look at each other in the eyes before they grasp each other's hand.

**Sonna toki wa yonde kaketsukeru kara**

The sky darkens, signaling the Neuroi attacking.

Yoshika is running to prepare herself for the fight.

Wizard meanwhile is fighting Ghouls as he knows he don't have to worry about Yoshika, since he trust her power.

Michiko meanwhile was watching the fight of Wizard, and was cheering for him behind a tree.

**Oto no hayasa de ne**

The Strike Witches are flying thought the Sky.

Wizard Hurricane Dragon appears and joins them.

**Sore ga sadame demo ne aragau yo**

Tai becomes Wizard Flame Dragon and start a fight with Phoenix.

But, in the refection of Phoenix in a mirror… there is a man crying, a man named Yuugo.

Tai becomes Wizard Land Dragon and Fights Medusa.

In the refection of Medusa… there is a woman crying.

Tai becomes Hurricane Dragon and fight Gremlin.

In the reflection of Gremlin… there is a man laughing.

**Kimi ga hora waratte ne kureru kara**

Wizard is riding is Machine Winger, and then he uses it to ride Dragon.

**Kanaetai yume tooi kedo**

Tai is walking alone in the city of Romania… but is unaware that certain girls are following him. Tai and Mayu walk past each other but when Tai turns around and his face turned to sorrow.

**Issho nara dekiru yo muteki no yuuki de**

A huge Neuroi begins his attack.

But the Strike Witches destroy it immediately.

**Kirakira hikaru sono namida**

The Strike Witches look with smile in their faces to Wizard, who changes back to Tai, who give them a proud look and smile.

**Egao no mahou de ne tsubasa ni kaetara**

In front of Wizard where various figures hidden by the shadows.

Unknown to him these were also Kamen Riders, who show him their Rings.

But one of them showed a switch instead.

**Kitto kitto habatakeru kara**

Koyomi banishes in the air.

Tai lets a huge scream, and Dragon's Wings appear in his back.

**Niji o koe sono saki made**

The scene ends with Tai and the girls walking together through a meadow.

They are smiling.

As his last act, Tai takes the Philosopher Stone from his pocket.

Behind him is the image of Koyomi, who is smiling at the persona Tai has become in the end.

Tai turns to his back, but there is no one here.

And the Strike Witches hug him.

* * *

Michiko and Koyomi watched as the military aircraft taking off into the sky, leaving the Fusoian base as it's heading to Europe.

"Is everything alright?" Koyomi asked to Michiko.

"It's nothing, Koyomi-chan." Michiko said as she looks at her Engage Ring.

(Few hours ago)

_Tai watched the military soldiers stocked up Yoshika's and Mio's Strikers aboard the military plane which is headed to Romagna._

"_Taichi-kun…" Tai turned to look at Michiko who walks slowly to him._

"_Michiko, what's wrong?" Tai asked._

"_Just to make sure you and Yoshika-chan come out okay Shisho." Michiko said while blushing._

_Tai look a little surprised before patting Michiko on the head which makes her blush deeper than before…_

"_Taichi-kun…"_

"_Don't worry, we will be alright. You can count on it." Tai said._

(Present)

"We should go back to Wajima-san's shop now." Koyomi patted Michiko's back as she headed back to the antique shop.

"Okay!" Michiko said happily as she follows Koyomi back.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

On a beach overlooking the coast, there is the sight of two girls lie on the sands with a tired expression.

"I'm starving…"

"Want a canned ration again?" another voice asked.

"I hate Liberion rations…I want a yummy cooked meal…" Francesca Lucchini whined as she is thinking about proper warm food.

"Don't be crazy Francesca; you know we can't get supplies here." Shirley Yeager sighed as she watches the blue sky above her when Francesca suddenly kicked her legs into the air.

"I hate this! I want Yoshika-chan's cooking! I want it now!" Francesca complained.

"Throwing a tantrum will only make you hungrier." Shirley yawned as she smirked at Francesca.

*BUZZ!*

Before either of them gets a chance to rest, they heard a buzzing noise from the communication radio that Shirley has been carried with them.

"Huh?"

Shirley picked up the radio and answered.

"This is Yeager!" Shirley said as her eyes brimmed with joy as she heard something through the radio. "What?! Really?! Understood! We're on our way!"

Francesca notices Shirley seems happy before she puts down the radio and turns to Francesca, "Good news, Lucchini! We're getting supplies from Fuso!"

"Hooray! Real yummy foods!" Francesca jumped with joy.

* * *

(On a plane)

"We are currently above the Adriatic Sea! The pilot said it'll be another hour until we arrive at the Romagnan base!" Hijikata said.

"Hmm…" Mio is in deep thought as Hijikata informed them.

"Whew, we can finally get off this plane…" Yoshika sighed with relief that they'll be landing soon after being stuck inside the airplane for the duration of the flight from Fuso to Romagna.

"You two are getting soft on the trip because of a simple flight like this?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry." Yoshika apologizes.

"In my defense Mio, riding on a plane like this for a long time can gives us unwanted cramps…where I come from it would be a soft, calm flight and not rough and shaky flight like this." Tai said as he feels his back a bit sore.

"Sohma, why did you come with us?" Hijikata asked, "Don't you have duties in Fuso?"

"I'm here to make sure this idiot doesn't go suicidal on us." Tai said pointed to Mio, "But I'm mostly here to look after Yoshika."

"I see…" Hijikata said. But he has a feeling that Tai had helped his Major and feel grateful towards him.

"Excuse me but why are you two been friendly with each other?" Mio asked, looking suspicious at them as she recalls having Hijikata to watch over Tai.

"It's classified information." Tai simply nodded as so as Hijikata.

Before Mio could interrogate them, she is interrupted with the pilot's announcement, "Radar has picked up an unidentified aircraft! It's approaching rapidly!" the pilot said.

"What?!" the rest are surprised to hear the sudden announcement as the former Digidestined sensed danger as well as he spot the familiar red light and knows what it means.

"Oh no!"

Suddenly the plane began to start shake violently as the passenger's struggles to hold on to their seats.

"What the hell was that?!" Mio asked.

"Unidentified craft is attacking! Engine number 1 is hit!" The pilot reported.

"Shit! That thing is getting close!" the co-pilot cursed as they seemed to saw something from their cockpit.

Soon everyone in the plane heard a familiar shriek as a large black ship with red glowing eyes coming toward them.

"It can't be…?" Hijikata said.

"A Neuroi!" Tai and Yoshika said in unison.

* * *

"Yoshika!" Tai said as he caught Yoshika with his hands to prevent her from falling down.

"Thank you, Tai-niichan." Yoshika thanked the former Digidestined as she tried to sit properly again.

"Mio, where is the Neuroi?!" Tai asked to Mio.

Mio using her magic eye and look out from the window.

"Neuroi confirmed! Distance approximately 12,000 meters!" Mio said, "Damn! They've extended their reach this far already?!"

Suddenly the plane shook hard again, causing the passengers to knock out of their seats and Tai suddenly smells blood as turned to look at the bleeding Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san!" Tai and Yoshika said as they saw Hijikata on the floor with a painful wound on his head that starts to bleed.

Yoshika get up from Tai's arms and going to help the wounded soldier as she activates her healing magic on the wounded soldier.

Hijikata starts to breathe slowly after Yoshika active her magic.

"Hijikata… please stay with us man!" Tai said to Hijikata.

_Don't forget your promise…_ Tai thought as he looked towards Hijikata.

"Don't worry…I'm going to go down that easily." Hijikata grinned as he begins to recover which make Tai smilesas he knows this soldier hasn't given up yet.

"I see you have improved." Tai said to Yoshika.

_Her magic energy is stable now. You've really improved, Miyafuji!_ Mio thought impressed by the sight.

"We need to evade them for now! Let's drop altitude to lose them!" Mio shout to the pilots.

"Understood!" the pilots replied as Mio rushed to the cockpit and asks, "How does it look?! Can we shake them?!" Mio asked.

"We'll do everything we can, ma'am!" The pilot said.

"We're counting on you!" Mio said.

"Sakamoto-san!" Mio turned around to look at Yoshika.

"Did you think I was going to go out there?" Mio asked while she still tries to figure out how the ring works.

"Don't worry!" She assured Yoshika, "We're going to evade for now and wait for local Witch reinforcements!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Yoshika said smiling.

* * *

Not far from where the aircraft are located,there were dozens of Allied Navy Destroyers patrolling the coast.

"Neuroi spotted dead-ahead!" Scout shouted as he saw the Neuroi from his binocular.

"All ships at full speed, bearing down on the enemy Neuroi!" The captain with grey beard said.

"Aye Captain! All ships to full speed!"

"Prepare for battle stations!" Captain ordered.

"Commence fire!" All Destroyers turned their cannons clockwise and their target is the Neuroi.

* * *

The bearded Captain took off his binocular after seeing the Neuroi blown to bit.

"Witness the power of the anti-large Neuroi incendiary shells!" The bearded Captain said before ordered his crew.

"Ready the armor-piercing shells!" the Captain ordered as crewmen's began loading another round into their cannon.

* * *

(With Tai and others)

"I didn't see that coming…" Tai said as he watched the Destroyer's fired at the Neuroi from the window, he has heard quite some time about the military developed an anti-Neuroi munitions while he was travelling around the world hunting Phantoms.

"What was that?!" Mio asked as she and Yoshika come beside Tai.

Soon they watched again as the Destroyers cannons fired more shells at the Neuroi.

"Wow…" Yoshika muttered as she saw the Neuroi is covered with smokes from the explosive shells and then asked, "Did they win?"

"Those armaments can't take down a large-sized Neuroi!" Mio explained. "Its size makes it seem like its taking damage, but they aren't reaching to its core!"

Soon the three watched as the Neuroi fired one concentrated beam on one of the Destroyers, causing to explode violently.

"It took out a Destroyer!" Tai was terrified as he saw the Neuroi simply blasted through the Destroyer like it was nothing.

"Where are the Romagnan Witches?!" Mio shouted as the Neuroi decided to make another pass to attack.

"Major! I requested help from Romagna's 1st Fighter Wing," Hijikata sat closed to the nearby Radio. "But they say we are out of their flight range!"

"Out of their range?!" Mio said as they saw another Destroyer has been sent into the bottom of the sea.

"Aaahh! Another ship!" Yoshika muttered as the Destroyer sunk.

"They're taking too long to escape! They're sitting ducks!" Mio said.

"The nearby 504th Fighter Wing is unable to fight after yesterday's battle!" Hijikata informed them, "There are no Witch units available that can arrive within thirty minutes!"

"Thirty minutes?! We'll be wiped out in five!" Mio looks horrified by Hijikata's information; she knew if they are to wait for that duration of time, they would all be shot down.

"Wiped out?!" Yoshika then felt fear inside her as she also realized that without any help, they all would die.

"I will go out there." Tai told the rest with a serious look on his face.

"What?!" The rest are shocked at what Tai will going to do.

"Taichi, are you out of your mind?!" Mio said as she cannot believe Tai would make a stupid decision like that.

"I can't sit aside while people out there are dying because of that Neuroi." Tai replied firmly as he clenched his fists.

"But you don't have flight training against the Neuroi!" Mio tried to reason with him but instead, Tai could only smile.

"You don't know what I've been doing after everyone went their separate ways, Mio." Tai grinned with a look that he knows what he is doing.

"What are you…?" Mio can't be sure if Tai is lying or not since they haven't seen each other for months.

"Tai-niichan… if you go out there…" Yoshika worried even though she knows he is capable of flying into the sky on his own but he never face a real Neuroi other than the corrupted Warlock unit.

"Don't worry Yoshika, I won't going down easier like before with the Warlock,besides… I'm going to make them eat their words about men can't fly." Tai said smirking at Yoshika.

"Then I'm coming with you! I want to fight too!" Yoshika gives a glare of determination at Tai.

"Hahahaha!" Tai and Yoshika turned to see Mio laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tai asked.

"It seems you two look more like brothers and sisters you know." Mio smirked at them "All right, Taichi and Miyafuji! I am counting on you two!"

Tai could only smile as he crossed his arms and nods at Mio.

"Hai!" Yoshika said.

* * *

"Miyafuji! Take the lead and draw the Neuroi away from our Allied fleet! Taichi, you try to get the fleets away from the fight. I'll go after the core from the rear!" Mio issued the order as Tai and Yoshika doing a last minute preparation.

"_**Driver On, Please!**_"

Tai equipped his Water Dragon ring and Yoshika getting on her Strikers.

"Hai!" Tai and Yoshika said.

"Cleared to fly Miyafuji! Good Luck!" Mio said as shewalked to the door of the plane as she opened it up for Tai and opening the rear ramp of the plane for Yoshika to take off to.

Tai jumped off the plane at the same time Yoshika taking off into the air from the rear ramp of the plane.

"Henshin!" Tai said.

"_**Water Dragon…!**_"

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Mystic Liquid**)

Soon water from the ocean beneath him had gone up to merged with him as the former Chosen of Courage passed through a magic circle and transformed into Wizard Water Dragon Style.

Hijikata and the engineer look shocked at Tai's transformation.

"I never thought something like that is possible…" The engineer said.

"Heh, I won't be surprised if he got a tail as well." Hijikata commented which the engineer agreed with him.

His transformation completed as he dived into the water.

"_Tai-niichan! Sakamoto-san! Are you two alright?_" Yoshika's voice through the communicators.

"I'm fine." Wizard said, looking from above. "But watch out for the laser beam heading towards you!"

* * *

The Neuroi trying to fire another beam at the aircraft but Yoshika intervened by placing a larger barrier in front of the aircraft.

"Her shield is large…" Hijikata muttered in awe.

"This shows how powerful she is!" Mio looked proudly at Yoshika before the engineer interrupts her.

"Major!" The engineer looking up from his works, "The magic charger has been damaged! The Shinden-kai can't fly!"

"What?! What do you mean it can't fly!?" Mio was shocked to hear her Striker unit is out of commission, her only hope is that Yoshika and Tai could hold until reinforcements come.

* * *

(With Shirley and Francesca)

Shirley and Francesca were on their Strikers as they start sing about food.

"Food! Food!"

"Supplies! Supplies!"

"Fuso Food!"

Piping hot food!"

"Rice and octopus Carpaccio!" Shirley and Francesca sang together in union but it wasn't until Shirley become sick when hearing octopus.

"Blech. No octopus for me, thank you…" Shirley said with a sick face.

"Huh? But octopus is yummy…!" Francesca said. This makes Shirley even sicker.

"How can you eat it? It's all squirmy and stuff…" Shirley said.

"Being squirmy and sticky is what makes it great!" Francesca said.

* * *

The Allied fleet has a problem of their own as most of their ships have either been damaged or sunk by the Neuroi and their situation didn't fare any better.

"The Venier received severe damage! It took out our engine!" said one of the Captain's aides informed as he just received status report about the ships condition.

"The engine output is falling rapidly! At this rate, we'll be dead in the water!" the helmsman of the ship said as he saw the power indicator is falling dangerously low.

"Damn! Is there nothing we can do?!" The bearded Captain slammed his fists on the desk of his command bridge as he felt useless to do anything to stop the Neuroi.

"Captain! There's a Witch!" one of the sailors observed the arrival of one single Witch.

"What?! A Witch!?" The bearded Captain gawked as he and his admiral look out the window as they saw something come at high speed.

"A sun-and-moon emblem with a white background on the Striker Unit! It's a Fuso Witch!" The Captain was surprised to even see a Fuso Witch which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Fuso?!"

"It's a Witch! A Witch is here!" another voice shouts.

"Witch reinforcements!"

"Could anyone figure out which unit she comes from?!" Another officer shouted as he tries to contact their HQ about the developing situation.

Yoshika hurry on her Strikers and put up another large barrier when the Neuroi fired another laser beam at the Allied fleet.

"Incredible…" The bearded captain said.

"Sir! Something comes out of the water!"

Yoshika wasn't the only thing that surprised them as they suddenly saw Wizard emerged from the water and summon an enormous orb of water.

"Yoshika! Get back!" Wizard said as his body suddenly began to glow. "**Poseidon Force!**"

Wizard hurls the large ball of water straight at the Neuroi and hit directly at the black ship in the sky.

"Who or what is that?" Bearded Captain muttered as heis speechless at the sight of the attack.

"_Hey! Get away from here while we keep it occupied!_" a male voice coming from the transmitter.

"_Like he said, please get away from here!_" the Witch also tried to persuade the Captain and his ships to get away from the Neuroi.

"That is absurd! We can't leave you two fighting alone!" The bearded Captain shouts back as he couldn't bear to see the two fighting alone while they're escaping.

"Captain! We have no other means to fightback now!" His officersreasoned with him.

"_Don't let your pride getting to you! Your crew safety is important first!_" the male voice shouts through the transmitter.

"But who are you? How can you communicate with us?" The bearded Captain asked as he and the others want to know the name of the man who warned them.

"_My name? It's Kamen Rider Wizard!_"

"Kamen Rider Wizard…" the Captain muttered before he let out a sigh and smiled.

"All right, if we stay here we would only get in their way." The bearded Captain the gives out the order, "All ships, bring about! Retreat in full speed!"

Soon Wizard and Yoshika saw the fleets are turning around as they retreating from the fight. Feeling that the fleet is safe for now, Wizard activated the power of water within his body as he helped the ship moving faster away from the Neuroi's presence.

(**Song end**)

_That will be far enough…_Wizard thought before looking back to the sky where Yoshika is still evading the Neuroi attacks which also causes a near miss at her.

"Yoshika, I'm coming!" Wizard said as he quickly switched his Water Dragon ring with the Hurricane Dragon ring.

"_**Hurricane Dragon…! Blow! Blow! Blow! Blow!**_"

Wizard jumped to the green magic circle above him and transformed into Hurricane Dragon Style as he flies higher into the sky.

"Tai-niichan!" Yoshika said as she watches Wizard now airborne.

The Neuroi spotted Wizard as it fires its laser at the ring-bearer Kamen Rider however Wizard dodged the laser before taking out his Special Ring and puts it on his driver.

"_**Very Nice, Special! Fabulous!**_"

Spreading out from Wizard's back were the large Drago Wings just in time for Wizard to dodge another laser attack and he comes flying toward the Neuroi as his draconic wings glowing with green aura.

"I hope you like this!" Wizard said as he sliced the Neuroi's left side and the effect was devastating with the slash went through the Neuroi's tough armor as Wizard flew passed the giant black ship creature with the ensuing explosion take place.

Yoshika watched the scene with amazement since she knows Wizard's wings are quite sharp to cut anything down but something else caught her attention.

"Ah! Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika looked horrified as she saw Sakamoto Mio without her Striker Unit.

"What the-" Wizard suddenly look up as well.

_What is she doing?!_ Wizard and Yoshika thought panicking in unison.

Mio jumped off the plane with her ring glowing.

* * *

(With Mio)

_It time to see what this ring could do…_ Mio thought as she noticed the ring Tai given to her is starting to glow.

"Let's go." Mio said before jumping off the sky.

Suddenly blue light emerged in Mio's hand and transformed into a large blue katana made out of pure energy and Mio gripped the energy katana as she was heading for the Neuroi.

Mio saw Wizard managed to cause an explosion to the side of the Neuroi and decide to head for the middle area.

"Take this!" Mio said slashed the Neuroi in the middle.

The slash cuts through the Neuroi and causing multiple explosions across the giant Neuroi's husks.

_Not bad…_ Mio looking at the ring in her finger before continued falling. But her fate was saved by a green blur that caught her from drowning into the sea.

"Mio… what in the world were you thinking!?" Wizard said to the Fusoan Witch with his anger coated voice.

"Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika said as she arrived besides Wizard.

"Sorry for being late you two, the Shinden-kai were out of commission…for now." Mio explained with a grin.

"Still, it was too reckless!" Yoshika scolded her fellow Fusoan Witch.

"And this is why I have to watch out for you because you are suicidal moron!" Wizard groaned as Mio give smirk at Wizard's words.

"Hmm? Taichi, I have to admit but I do like this ring…it's not bad." Mio said as she looks at the ring in her finger, "I figure out it can channel the mana in the surroundings to my control."

"Hey Tai-niichan! When did you learn how to fly like that?" Yoshika asked even though she sees him after going back to school once in a while but she didn't recall seen him doing it.

"Well… I actually didn't stay in Fuso—" But Wizard suddenly become quiet as he stares at the ocean where the Neuroi have fallen and realized that something worse is going to happen, "Shit! We have to move!" He said to the girls.

"What?!" Mio and Yoshika look shocked at Wizard's words.

Suddenly burst from the water are the Neuroi pieces as they reforming back together once more but this time transformed into a familiar giant spider like creature in Wizard's mind.

"The Neuroi?!" Yoshika said.

_It looks like Infermon…_ Wizard thought as he remembers a Digimon he once fought.

"I see its design…It's a regeneration type." Mio said as she used her magic eye.

(**Play Sword Art Online Music Extended - Confront Battle**)

The Neuroi activated its golden eyes and focused on Wizard and the girls but the Wizard has this strange feeling it's after him for some reason.

"Yoshika, I want you to take Mio and get out of here!" Wizard handed Mio to Yoshika before the Neuroi unleashed its attack.

"**Hell's Grenade!**" The Neuroi fire several small blasts of laser from its muzzle, the witches and Wizard splits away from the Neuroi's incoming attack which missed them.

"Tai-niichan!" Yoshika said.

"Miyafuji! We need to get back the plane!" Mio shouts to Yoshika, she wants to help Wizard as well but without the Strikers, she couldn't do anything.

_But what is going on here?_ Mio thought as she sensed something unusual in the fight.

* * *

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Wizard grabbed his WizarSwordGun from his dimension pocket before looking at the Neuroi Infermon.

"**Network Grenade!**" Neuroi Infermon's body turned into a cocoon like form with its limbs retracted back into its body.

Wizard soon dodged the incoming Neuroi when it comes straight charging at him. Wizard turned around to see Yoshika coming toward his side.

"_Taichi! Miyafuji! The Neuroi core is in the middle of the chest! Blast it open and destroys it!_" Mio said.

"Yoshika! I'm going to attack from above while you're going under!" Wizard said to Yoshika.

"Hai!" Yoshika nodded.

Wizard and Yoshika soon take off flying after the Neuroi Infermon which is in the sky.

* * *

(With Mio)

Mio was using her magic eye again as she watched the battle from the plane and coordinating Wizard's and Yoshika's effort in battling the Neuroi.

"I see the design! Miyafuji! The Core is moving!" Mio shouted as she gives an order, "It's on the right tip now! Don't let it get away!"

"What's the Shiden-kai's status?!" Mio asked to the engineer.

The engineer seems to be working fast as he could to repair the Strikers.

"Five minutes should do it!" The engineer said.

"It's only needs to fly! You have three minutes!" Mio ordered before looking back at the fight.

* * *

"I got this one!" Wizard shooting at the Neuroi's back and caused a few explosions before reaching him. Wizard pulled out the Thunder Ring and used it.

"_**Very Nice, Thunder! Fabulous!**_"

Wizard Hurricane Dragon's body began to cover with electricity.

"Let's go…" Wizard said.

Wizard soon flying circled around the Neuroi after it landed in water when suddenly dark gray clouds looming over the Neuroi before lightning bolts struck the Neuroi in all places until a powerful lighting hits the Neuroi.

"**Hell's Grenade!**"

The Neuroi's entire body fires at the thunderstorm above it to break free from Wizard's attack. Yoshika spots the Neuroi Core as trying to escape from the damaged part of the Neuroi armor.

"The Neuroi Core!" Yoshika said as she went pursuing after it with her rifle in focused.

"_Miyafuji! Look out!_" Mio shout but her warning comes later as the Neuroi unleashed a laser beam at the young witch.

Wizard pushed Yoshika out of the way and the lasers hit Wizard's Drago Wing. His wing suddenly disappear and Wizard falling toward ocean.

"Tai-niichan!" Yoshika said as she going after him.

"_Taichi!_" Mio shout.

"Hang on, Tai-niichan!" Yoshika said as she got him in her arms.

"I'm fine…" Wizard assured her but he still can feel the pain from his burnt wings.

(**Song end**)

Yoshika helped Wizard up as they suddenly saw a bright light hit through the Neuroi Infermon just now.

"That attack…" Wizard muttered before he realized who it was.

"Yahoo!" A familiar voice said.

* * *

Mio saw the attack and immediately knowing what it belonged to.

"Could it be?" Mio said as she was looking to the sky as well.

It looks like the tide has turned for them.

* * *

"Shirley!" Wizard and Yoshika said in unison when spotting their old friend.

"Yahooo!" Shirley said before flying passed them and going after the Neuroi.

Soon they see another familiar face coming by their side with a big smile.

"Ciao, Yoshika-chan! Tai!" Francesca said.

"Lucchini-chan!" Yoshika said.

"Did you see?! Every shot of mine hit it!" Francesca said happily.

"**Hell's Grenade!**" The Neuroi roared unleashed laser beams from its mouth right now as this caused everyone to scatter.

"What the hell with this Neuroi?!" Shirley complained as she continued firing at it.

Wizard slowly lets go of Yoshika and got out his Special Ring.

"I will try to find a weak point." Wizard said.

"_**Very Nice, Special! Fabulous!**_"

Soon Wizard's Drago Wings returned and the magician rider head to the sky.

"**Network Grenade!**"

The Neuroi soon followed Wizard into the sky after turning into its cocoon form.

"Hey! Why is it after Tai?" Francesca asked as even Shirley seems to be confused by this as well.

"I don't know…" Yoshika said.

"We're going to need more help against this!" Shirley said.

* * *

"**Hell's Grenade!**"

Wizard dodged multiple lasers coming from his back before doing a backward dive towards the Neuroi Infermon.

Wizard trying to slash the Neuroi with his Drago Wings but his wing seems to be less effective against the Neuroi's tough armor.

_It just likes the real Infermon…_ Wizard thought.

The Neuroi reacted its limbs and climb on top of cloud and it was able to firing another laser at Wizard. However, the Neuroi got hits by a magic enchanted bullet from out of nowhere.

"That's…" Wizard said.

* * *

"An anti-tank rifle!" Francesca surprised as she saw the shots.

"Which means…!" Yoshika turned and look up into the sky to see a familiar face in the air.

"Lynne-chan!" Yoshika said with a big smile on her face.

"Yoshika-chan!" Lynne said as she and Yoshika hug each other in reunion with each other for the first time however, she wasn't the only one who Yoshika is happy to see here.

"Don't get too emotional yet, we've got a Neuroi to kill." Perrine smirked as she readying her weapon.

* * *

The Neuroi jump down from the cloud before unleashed multiple deadly lasers.

"**Hell's Grenade!**"

"Everyone shields up!" Wizard yelled.

"_**Defend, Please!**_"

Wizard and the witches activated their shields to defend themselves from the attack as the Neuroi continue to attack; a barrage stream of rockets suddenly appears and hits the Neuroi's head.

"Rockets?" Perrine was curious at who's firing the rockets.

"Its looks like you guys could use some hands!" A familiar voice said.

Flying above the sky were Eila and Sanya in their Strikers ready to join their comrades for a fight.

"Sanya-chan!" Yoshika was ecstatic to see her other friends arrived.

"Eila-chan here as well?" Wizard also surprised to see Eila also coming to help them.

* * *

"Are the repairs finished?!" Mio asked.

"One more minute!" The engineer told her as he tried his hard to repair the Striker Unit.

"Major! Look!" Hijikata pointed at the Neuroi as its doing something weird.

He and Mio turned to look at the Neuroi as its body began to glowing right now and starts to shrink.

_What is going on?_ Mio thought.

* * *

Wizard suddenly has a familiar déjà vu of this sight and realized what is going on.

_If this is same as an Infermon, then I will beat it before it can happen!_ Wizard thought as he charged directly after it.

"Tai-niichan!" Yoshika said.

"What is he doing?" Eila wondered.

Wizard hurries and took out his Drill Ring right now as he uses the ring.

"_**Drill, Please!**_"

Wizard transformed into a mini twister and hits the Neuroi's in the chest when the Neuroi come out in a new form which Wizard are quite familiar with. As it recall bad memory to him.

"Diaboromon…" Wizard said to this new transformed Neuroi.

"**Cable Crusher!**" The Neuroi roared as it punched Wizard in the face which caused Wizard to be thrown back.

"Tai-niichan!" Yoshika gasped. The girls trying to face against the Neuroi before it jumped away from their attack.

"What in the world is that?!" Shirley was shocked to see the Neuroi changed shape.

"We need to be carefull!" Eila shout to everyone.

The Neuroi turned to look at the witches with hollow look.

"**Web Wrecker!**" The Neuroi fired a powerful beam from its chest and the blast at them but Wizard took out his Defend Ring and uses it on his driver.

"_**Defend, Please!**_"

A green magic circle appears before him and taking in the attack from the Neuroi.

"Eat this!" Wizard shouts as his magic circle suddenly glowing and fired back the attack with the power of hurricane at the Neuroi which is hit it hard and thrown back across the ocean.

"Are you alright?" Shirley asked.

"I'm fine, Shirley… but the fight isn't over yet." Wizard said as he suspected that the Neuroi would come back to attack them and he was right as the Neuroi emerged once more from the ocean before it coming charging at Wizard.

"**Cable Crusher!**" The Neuroi stretched its arm and launched its huge clawed hands to slash at Wizard but Wizard dodged the attack.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Wizard took out his WizarSwordGun in Sword form and opened the hand author.

"_**Copy, Please!**_"

With dual swords in his hands, Wizard charged at the Neuroi and slashed off one of its arm off before colliding with another claw aimed to strike him down.

Suddenly barrage of bullets hit the Neuroi from the side as this forced the Neuroi back and Wizard turned to see three familiar faces from above.

"Minna…" Wizard said.

"It's seems that everyone here now…" Minna said while turned to Wizard which she smiled at him.

"Barkhorn-san!" Yoshika said.

"Hartmann?" Perrine asked.

Erica grins as she gave them a mock salute, "Hey guys, did we miss anything?"

"You're just come at the right time Erica-chan." Wizard said amusing as he turns his attention to the Neuroi back.

_Its looks like the whole Strike Witches here…_ Wizard thought before his sight focused on the Neuroi right.

(**Play ****Kamen Rider Wizard: Blessed Wind**)

The Neuroi fired a barrage of laser beams at everyone but instead they all dodged as Wizard charges head on with blinding speed.

"_**Hurricane! Slash Strike! Blow! Blow! Blow! Blow!**_" Both WizarSwordGuns glows with the energy of the wind elements and Wizard immediately slashed the Neuroi's face, throwing it back as he continued to shred the Neuroi with his blades.

"**Web Wrecker!**" The Neuroi roar unleashing its own attack.

Wizard soon slashed the beam in half with his dual blades which splits in half.

"Don't forget about us!" Eila shouts at Wizard as she also comes down to attack.

"Only if you can keep up!" Wizard said to the girls as all of them began to dive down and attack the Neuroi.

* * *

(With Mio)

"Major! The Shinden-kai is ready!" Hijikata said.

"All right!"Mio soon got on her Strikers as her magic aura with her ring is activated.

"Output normal! Clear to go!" The engineer shouts.

"Mio Sakamoto, take off!"

* * *

Shirley and Francesca started their advanced attack on the Neuroi with a double team attack, Francesca activated her magic and hit forward against the Neuroi in the stomach with Shirley caught Francesca before the Neuroi got attack by Minna then followed up with Perrine's lightning magic.

The Neuroi recovered rapidly before going into the cloud to get away from Lynette's sniper attack however, Eila and Sanya were in pursuit from the behind through the cloud and the Neuroi tries to fire back but it didn't help itas it faced Wizard and Erica whom attacking it using their wind magic to hit the Neuroi in the stomach.

Gertrude then fired her double machineguns from above the Neuroi before using her own weapons as a bashing clubs while she's activating her strength magic.

Wizard saw Mio flying ahead of the group and joined her.

"Don't think I will let you have the fun." Wizard said which in turn Mio only give a grin as they flew up in the sky together.

"What are they doing?!" Gertrude asked.

"Major Sakamoto-san!" Perrine said.

"Taichi! Mio!" Minna said.

The Neuroi saw this and fired a massive Neuroi beam at them, "**Web Wrecker!**" as it unleash the attack on them.

However the attack is blocked when a blue barrier formed around Wizard and Mio as this caught the girls by surprise.

"A Witch barrier!" Lynne said.

"But how?" Eila asked.

"Did Tai have something to do with it?" Sanya wondered curious.

"Sakamoto-san can form a Witch barrier!?" Yoshika are also surprise at how easy Mio creates her barrier.

"Eat this!" Mio said as she and Wizard slashed the Neuroi with their swords.

The Neuroi was overwhelmed by the energy of the magic users before falling down and exploded.

(**Song end**)

"T-They managed to slice down the Neuroi!" Gertrude said.

"But the magic barrier, it wasn't Taichi-kun…" Erica said.

Meanwhile watching the battle from afar was the bearded Captain of Allied Fleet and his aide.

"They did it…" The aide said.

"So those are the Strike Witches…" The bearded Captain said, crossing his arms.

"Huh?! The same Witch Squad that freed Gallia?!" The aide responded in shocked.

"Yes, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." The bearded Captain continued, "The legendary Witches have descended upon the Adriatic Sea… but they have a guardian with them." He said with an amusing tone.

"Huh? A guardian?" His aide asked confused.

"It's just a hunch." The bearded Captain said before heading back into his command post.

_It looks like there is still hope for men in this world to catch up with the witches…_ The bearded Captain thought as he never felt such joy since his youth.

* * *

"Everyone…"

If someone could imagine that this was an anime, one could see Mio's forehead twitched as she is irritated after everyone except for Tai wanted to know how she was able to uses a barrier without it breaking and they also has to talk with Taichi if he knows anything too.

After they landed somewhere near Romagna, Tai have to be the one to explain the situation with Yoshika's help.

"S-Sakamoto-san trying to commit suicide?!" Perrine shocked and disgusted at the news that her beloved Major even considering about doing such thing!

"But why is it suicide?" Gertrude asked confused.

"It's an old forbidden technique that only Fuso Witches know about." Yoshika becoming serious as she told about what Mio has done during her absence.

"Whoa…" They have complete shock look on their faces before looking at Mio who seems to be irritated.

"Really?" Eila asked interested. "But how did she use a witch barrier without it breaking apart? I heard Witches magic would become ineffective as they reached the age of 20 and above." she replies.

Tai decided to tell everything after learning from his mentor about forbidden technique and the fight between him and Mio that ended him slugging her in the face before the Phantom attacks but the only thing he and Yoshika left out was Hijikata who is the one to inform them about Mio's situation what they didn't expect that both of them notices the girls awed look after hearing their account.

"Wow…" Erica said.

"Y-You punch Sakamoto? Unbelievable!" Gertrude gawked, she always knows Tai is manlier to do crazy thing but punching Mio in the face have amazed her.

Minna have surprised on her face when hearing about Mio's attempted suicide technique even though, she failed at persuading Mio to give up fighting before but Tai once again, have done something completely surprise to her and everyone in saving Mio.

"It was for her own good before we allowed her near the Strikers ever." Yoshika explained even though, Mio is safe from doing anything suicidal, she still worried about Mio's brash behavior.

"But why do you have to do it?" Perrine confused only to make Tai sighed as he explain again.

"Because nothing good coming from people who are suicidal idiots, the only way to reach their thick skulls like Mio here…is by punching her to the face." Tai crossed his arms as he glared at Mio.

Mio scoffed, "Don't remind me!"

Perrine opened her mouth to retort when the obvious struck her, and she stiffened. "I see…so that is the only way huh."

"Uh-huh." Tai and Yoshika said in unison.

"But why did you guys come here? Didn't you two decided to leave the Military and do whatever you wanted to do?" Francesca asked curiously at the ring-bearer magician and the young Fusoan Witch.

"We want to make sure that Sakamoto-san here won't become suicidal again and it one of doctor's job to keep their patient in check." Yoshika said calmly in a matured tone.

"So how are you guys here?" Tai asked.

"We were worried about Romagna, so we rushed here!" Francesca said.

"Umm, well, we were supposed to leave for Suomus," Eila said, nervously, "But we took the wrong train and ended up at the Adriatic Sea…"

"Eila's fortunetelling said there was trouble here, so…we're here!" Sanya said happily as Eila began to blush redder than a tomato.

"You really hadn't change, Eila-chan." Tai said, give a genuine smile that could make Eila's heart melt.

"S-Shut up!" Eila blushed and Sanya could only smile at her companion.

"So Tai, what have you been doing back in Fuso exactly? Fighting Phantom?" Shirley asked her male companion.

"Well, I didn't actually stay in Fuso to look for Phantoms." Tai said. This caught the girls' attention when they all look at him.

"What do you mean?" Lynne asked.

"I was crossing the different Nations to fight the Phantoms that trying to enter other Witch Fighter Wings… and occasionally to help them repel Neuroi raids as well." Tai scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Really?!" Yoshika asked. "Is that why you gone most of the months?"

"Yep," Tai nodded in response. "I befriend with witches like Hanna Rudel, Ayaka Kuroe, Raisa Pottegen… well I have to say that I meet a lot of witches while staying at different Fighter Wings."

This caused the girls to jaw dropped when they heard news of Tai seeing other witches beside them especially some that they know well.

"You meet Rudel?" Erica asked.

"Taichi… you were busy all this time?" Mio said as she looked at Tai with a bit of respect.

"Well… I did get the benefits of seeing interesting reactions from witches when it comes to the Engage Rings and flying training." Tai smirked as he remembers his traveling around the world.

Tai suddenly turned toward Eila with an odd look.

"Also I think I meet someone who I think is a relative to you. Do you know a person by the name Aurora?" Tai asked which caused Eila to freeze at the mentioning of that name.

"Y-You meet my older sister?!" Eila gawked. Sanya and others look at Eila in surprised when they never know she have an older sister.

"That explains the resemblance…" Tai muttered his thought out loud which only makes Eila more embarrassed and her face reddened.

"Well, I didn't think you having an older sister, Eila-san." Yoshika said to Eila.

Eila having the thought of the man who she has feeling for and her older sister meeting together sound shocking to her.

"I never saw a ring like this…" Minna studied Mio's ring, "This ring is different…" She wasn't lying either because she can felt a powerful magic resides in this ring.

"I have to admit but this a very useful ring." Mio admitted herself as she feels that she was at the peak of her power during her young days as a Witch.

"It allows Mio to uses mana from her surrounding and preventing the loss of magic from her." Tai explained but then, it clicks something in the girls mind after hearing his explanation and all of them suddenly look at Tai silently with a hint of awe.

"…"

Their stares suddenly make Tai felt a little uncomfortable right now.

"What's wrong?" Tai is currently confused with the now silent atmosphere.

"Wait… does that mean-" Eila starting to looks disbelief.

"Whoa…" Perrine said.

"Oh my…" Lynne gasped.

"Y-you solved the problem that many Witches and Scientists never figured out!" Gertrude said incredible.

"Tai solved the loss of magic problem!" Francesca said happily.

It takes Tai a moment to process before looking at the girls in disbelief, "W-What?! No! It wasn't me! It's my mentor who figures it out!" Tai said, "I can't take the credit!"

"But you used it to save Mio's life! It should count as something Tai." Minna said as Tai avoided Minna's eyes and looking away.

"S-Sorry but I can't accept it. I only save Mio from herself because it's a promise I made." Tai said.

The auburn haired girl walks slowly toward him. "I'm happy to see you again, Tai." Minna said softly as she suddenly embraced him.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you all well." Tai spoke quietly as he returned her hug. It has been months since Tai have seen the girls especially the feeling of been hugged by them starts to make him feel calm now.

Every Witch at present could only smile as their reunion is quite a joyful one and they sensed that this is only the beginning of a new adventure waiting for them in the future.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity**

**When Tai realized his job of protecting Strike Witches from Phantom is fulfill, he struggle find a reason to stay with them before he discovered a clue to Mayu's whereabouts and set on a journey. But what will the witches reacted to the news of Tai leaving them?**

**Spell 4: Wizard's Farwell? Don't say Goodbye!**

**AN: Well, what do you think? Also if you're familiar with the move Poseidon Force that Wizard used, it due to the Crest of Courage power inside Tai. As for the witches Tai meet on his journey, you can find their information on Strike Witches wiki by looking up their names.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
